Rosas de febrero
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: En la escuela a la que asisten Naruto y Menma Uzumaki hay una tradición: para declararte a la persona que quieres, debes entregar únicamente una rosa, que no puede ser anónima ni simplemente puesta en el pupitre, sino debe darse directamente a la persona deseada. Color durazno para los amigos, azul para los enamorados. Sencillo, ¿no? SNS/MCM


ROSAS DE FEBRERO

La escuela a la que asistían los hermanos Uzumaki mantenía una curiosa tradición, que había perdurado por generaciones suficientes para considerarse inviolable.

No, no se trataba precisamente del pequeño festival que se realizaba el catorce de febrero, aunque también tenía cierto renombre al ser de las pocas escuelas que tenían tantas visitas ese día. Se trataba, más bien, de una curiosa innovación con respecto al inevitable intercambio de obsequios entre el alumnado.

Rosas.

Sólo que, en vez de la típica flor de color rosa para los amigos, y la rosa rojo intenso para los enamorados, los colores que relucían en cada esquina del instituto eran un poco más inusuales. Rosas color durazno, no tan comunes, para los amigos, y rosas azules, difíciles de conseguir, para aquella persona especial.

Más de uno (alguno que otro enamorado frustrado) consideraba la tradición como una estupidez. Sobre todo porque, por mucha variedad de rosas que hubiera debido a la temporada, siempre era difícil encontrar un buen ejemplar de color azul. Además, fueran azules o durazno, llegaban a ser más caras que las rojas y rosas, y eso suponía un ligero aprieto para algunos no tan dispuestos a gastar sus yenes para terminar con un posible rechazo.

Sin embargo, la creencia popular atribuía cierto esfuerzo al portador de la rosa al conseguirla y, por lo tanto, mucho más posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran aceptados. A pesar de ello, varios preferían evitar el mal rato y dedicaban ese día a cualquier otra actividad.

En el pasado, el grupo de amigos de Naruto hacía burla constante a esa fecha y a los "ridículos preparativos" que la escuela planeaba para ella. _¿Quién gastaría su tiempo en buscar algo tan supuestamente exquisito? ¡Es una completa pérdida de dinero!_ Luego el rubio conocería a Sasuke, con quien el destino se encargó de nunca cruzarle hasta pasados tres años de escuela, y su opinión cambiaría completamente.

Aunque su amistad había sido marcada al inicio por una profunda rivalidad, ésta también les ayudó a conocerse profundamente entre riñas y reconciliaciones. Dos años después y luego de que aquellas bromas fueran superadas por sus propias convicciones, Naruto estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Su cariño a Sasuke era algo que ya no se podía guardar por más tiempo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki con una rosa para el catorce de febrero, ¿quién lo diría?_ era el pensamiento irónico que rondaba su cabeza mientras se hacía camino entre sus compañeros para alcanzar su casillero. Era, sin embargo, una sonrisa la que tenía en el rostro. ¿Qué mejor fecha para finalmente declarar sus sentimientos?

Su gemelo no pensaba lo mismo.

— De todos los malditos días del año, ¿tuviste que escoger este? — Menma caminaba tras él, aprovechando el camino que Naruto había abierto entre la muchedumbre que, entusiasmada, hacía el intercambio de regalos, rosas y abrazos que no podían esperar a que terminaran las clases. Su casillero estaba un poco más a la izquierda que el de su hermano rubio, pero al parecer no tenía prisa por llegar a él.

— Oh, vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? No hay fecha mejor que esta-ttebayo — Replicó Naruto con una mueca inconforme.

— Se me ocurren muchas — Menma se cruzó de brazos —: víspera de Navidad, el primer día de la primavera, cualquier día de marzo, los días más ventosos de septiembre siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de que no se te meta una hoja en la boca mientras estás hablando.

— Suenan perfectos — Masculló el rubio con burla —. Quiero verte declarándote en alguno de esos días que mencionaste.

— Si fuera a hacerlo, no te lo diría — Fue su simple respuesta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? — Cuestionó Naruto, ofendido.

— Eres muy entrometido.

Naruto iba a replicar, utilizando sus muy válidos argumentos del amor Uzumaki y la hermandad, cuando reconoció una figura esbelta que avanzaba hacia ellos. No necesitaba hacerse paso entre la gente, pues bastaba con su extravagante belleza para que todos se apartaran de su camino.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía en sus manos dos ramos de rosas. Uno de ellos era exclusivamente de flores color durazno; el segundo tenía también tonos azules. Los hermanos supusieron que ese era el ramo que había recibido de sus amigos y admiradores, mientras que el primero era el que entregaría a sus amistades. La chica sonreía abiertamente en su dirección y aún sin palabras, extendió una rosa a Menma.

— Gracias — Dijo este con una sonrisa. No la colocó en su solapa, sino que la sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus dedos, seguramente para ponerla en su casillero junto con todas las que le llegaran ese día. Tanto Naruto como Hinata sabían a la perfección para quién era el espacio vacío en su camisa escolar.

La tradición dictaba que en la solapa sólo podía haber dos rosas: la color durazno, del mejor amigo, y la azul de la persona especial. El resto iba al ramo, que posteriormente adornaría junto a todos los demás la fogata que se encendía en el patio al término del festival.

— ¿No han llegado los hermanos Uchiha? — Preguntó Hinata. Ante la mención, Naruto sufrió de un violento sonrojo. Fue Menma quien se apuró a negar.

— No todavía, pero ya sabes cuál es el pupitre de Charasuke.

— Las reglas son darle la rosa en persona — Recordó la Hyuuga.

— Charasuke se pasa muchas normas por donde no pasa el sol — Respondió el pelinegro con una mueca de molestia —. Conociéndolo, estará todo el día de aquí para allá y veo muy difícil que lo encuentres. También traerá un ramo de rosas azules y las repartirá de diestra a siniestra, te recomiendo alejarte de espectáculo tan vergonzoso.

Hinata llevaba menos de un año en el instituto, por lo que aquel evento era nuevo para ella. Arrugó el entrecejo ante el comentario, pero después se encogió de hombros y recuperó su sonrisa con rapidez.

— Igualmente, quiero darle mi rosa a Sasuke. Espero no tarden en llegar — Posteriormente, su mirada fue hacia su amigo rubio, que todavía algo ido, observaba la rosa dentro de su casillero como si ésta pudiera desaparecer apenas la perdiera de vista. El tono azul de los pétalos parecía ser exactamente el mismo que el de sus ojos.

Hinata dio un corto vistazo a Menma y este se encogió de hombros. Entonces optó por extraer otra rosa durazno de su ramo y la extendió hacia Naruto, que parpadeó sorprendido cuando la notó frente a él.

— Te irá bien, estoy segura de ello — Murmuró con una gran sonrisa. Naruto volteó hacia ella y luego de un par de segundos le devolvió el gesto. Hinata tenía fe en él, y si ella creía que todo con Sasuke estaría bien, Naruto podía confiar en ello.

— ¡Gracias-ttebayo!— Exclamó y tomó la rosa entre sus manos un momento antes de meterla en su casillero. Después de ello, Menma le dio un par de rosas de color durazno a la chica, que extrajo del pequeño saquito que tenía consigo y donde ambos hermanos habían guardado las flores que obsequiarían.

— Cada año son más las que da Naruto y menos las que doy yo, ¿debería sentirme mal? — Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado. El asunto realmente no le interesaba, pero prefería cambiar el tema para evitar que su hermano se estresara más debido a la expectación.

— Es que cada día eres más gruñón — Contestó Naruto, ansioso por pillarlo —. Antes eras más divertido.

— No, era travieso — Corrigió el moreno con una mueca —, pero ya he pasado esa etapa de rebeldía.

— Claro que no, ¿cómo explicas tus andadas con Charasuke a medianoche?

Menma arrugó el entrecejo, pero el tono de su voz no cambió.

— Esas no son andadas, prácticamente tengo que cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

El sonido de la campana se hizo escuchar por sobre las voces ansiosas. Era momento de entrar a clases.

— Bueno, los veré después — Se despidió Hinata con una sonrisa. No tardó en perderse al dar la vuelta en el pasillo principal, que conducía a las escaleras. Una vez estuvieron solos, la expresión de Naruto perdió su escasa tranquilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir así? — Cuestionó a su hermano, que se había acercado a su casillero con prisa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tú sabes de qué.

Un suspiro apesadumbrado. Menma volvió la vista a donde segundos antes su amiga había desaparecido.

— No hay nada qué hacer, lo sabes tanto como yo.

Naruto iba a replicar cuando Menma cerró su casillero y se colocó frente a él. Sostuvo su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa discreta.

— No es momento de que te preocupes por mí, ahora tu mejor opción es no morir antes de la hora del almuerzo.

El rubio sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero su cabeza mostró cierta reticencia al momento de deshacerse de pensamientos que involucraban la situación de Menma. De cierta manera, pensar en ello lo ayudaba a distraerse de lo que verdaderamente lo acongojaba, pero también entendía que no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré?

Menma se encogió de hombros.

— No sé, piensa alguna cosa cursi. Eso siempre parece funcionar con personas como tú.

— ¡Serás desgraciado!

— Calma, lo decía en el buen sentido — Respondió el moreno en voz baja, a la vez que se alejaba —. Piensa en Sasuke, piensa en todos los buenos momentos que has tenido con él.

— o —

Si fingía que era un día como cualquiera, el peso de su mochila parecía reducir, pero la técnica no funcionaba por mucho tiempo.

Alzó la vista al cielo. No llevaba reloj, pero sabía por la posición del sol que era tarde, que seguro todos estarían ya en clases.

Tenía tiempo de sobra.

Mucho tiempo para pensar.

…

Hace mucho que no estaba tan nervioso.

Pero había tomado la decisión, ¿cierto?

Después de todo, la rosa ya estaba en su mochila.

— o —

Lo primero que escuchó Menma al salir de su primera clase, fue su nombre en una voz que aparentaba serenidad y algo de fastidio. Profunda, que retumbaba en los pasillos y en sus oídos; la conocía demasiado bien y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

— Menma — Se detuvo a su lado, donde la puerta del casillero del ojiazul no le tapara el rostro. Se recargó con fingido desinterés y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, a la espera de una respuesta.

— Charasuke — Fue la simple, casi aburrida, contestación del Uzumaki.

El de ojos brunos reaccionó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— ¿Charasuke? ¡¿Cómo supiste que era yo?! — Todo intento de calma por parte del Uchiha desapareció. La gran diferencia con su gemelo se hizo notar ante su expresión absolutamente consternada. Su pose desinteresada fue sustituida por brazos cruzados y piernas semiabiertas, además de un curioso mohín que Menma creía, le hacía lucir ridículo.

— A Sasuke ese tono le sale natural, tú sólo lo estás fingiendo — Contestó el Uzumaki con tranquilidad.

— ¡Pero lo estuve practicando! ¡Es imposible que notaras la diferencia! — Exclamó Charasuke con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Cuatro años juntos tiene sus consecuencias — Sólo cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y cerró su casillero, Menma volteó a verlo —. Además, se te olvidó quitarte el collar.

—… Mierda — El Uchiha se apuró a deshacerse del símbolo familiar que descansaba en su cuello y lo guardó en su pantalón. Menma lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Se percató de que Charasuke había puesto empeño en parecerse lo más posible a Sasuke: había cerrado los dos botones superiores de su camisa escolar, ajustado su corbata y liberado sus muñecas de todas las pulseras que acostumbraba usar. Hasta que Menma lo reconoció, había mantenido una postura más correcta y también procuró no moverse con la soltura de siempre. Si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente habría caído en el engaño, pero el Uzumaki tenía la gran ventaja de conocerlo en todas sus facetas.

— Te dije que era una estupidez — Comentó una vez el collar desaparecido de su vista.

— No lo es, todavía puede funcionar — Se defendió Charasuke —, eres el primero que me vio llegar.

— No me refiero a esto — Menma rodó los ojos —, hablo de todo tu estúpido plan para robarte las fans de tu hermano.

— Sasuke no las necesita, y lo sabes tanto como yo — El Uchiha no parecía en absoluto afectado por las palabras de su amigo —. Es más, si te pones a pensarlo, le estaría haciendo un favor.

Se apartó un poco de Menma y el bloque de casilleros para enderezarse por completo y juntar las piernas. Colocó su mano en su frente como soldado y su expresión se volvió seria. Cuando Charasuke se ponía serio, Menma ya sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

— Juro, en nombre del gran amor que le tengo a mi hermano, que alejaré a todas esas malas mujeres de él para que, en este gran día, pueda declararse propiamente a su persona especial — Cerró los ojos, puso su otra mano sobre su corazón —. ¡Me dejaré atrapar, seducir, arrastrar a casilleros recónditos, si con ello la felicidad de mi querido hermanito queda asegurada para este día!

— Me das asco.

— ¡Menma! ¡Mis sentires son verdaderos!

— La única verdad de momento es que tú ya estás aquí y Sasuke sigue desaparecido — El ceño de Menma se había fruncido a la par de sus palabras —. ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

— Parece que tuvo un contratiempo, pero no tardará — Respondió Charasuke con gesto aburrido. Ante la mirada penetrante del Uzumaki, debió aparentar un poco más de decoro —. Es decir, no faltará, no dudes por ello.

La única respuesta de Menma fue rodar los ojos. Charasuke tenía el miedo casi inconsciente de que un día estos se trabaran y permanecieran en blanco para siempre. El Uzumaki volvió su atención al casillero frente a él y sacó todos los libros que necesitaría.

— Que yo haya salido antes de clase no garantiza que nadie más lo haga. Ve a cambiarte, luces ridículo.

— ¡Pero, Menma…!

— Te aconsejo que hagas lo que te digo — El murmullo de Menma parecía una amenaza —. No es la primera vez que intentas una estupidez como esta y las fans de tu hermano ya saben qué esperar.

Charasuke alzó la ceja.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de cuarto que acosa a tu hermano en los almuerzos? ¿La de cabello casi naranja?

— ¿Minami?

— Esa misma — Menma cerró su casillero —. Hace rato vi que guardaba gas pimienta en su bolsillo, y te recuerdo que el año pasado se te declaró a ti al confundirte con Sasuke y no hiciste nada para detenerla.

— ¡Se me declaran cada tres días! ¿Cómo quieres que preste atención a todas? — Exclamó el Uchiha con horror. Menma ignoró sus palabras.

— Así que te recomiendo mantener la compostura este año — Terminó el Uzumaki, y Charasuke sabía que su 'recomendación' no era tal, sino un aviso de que habría graves consecuencias.

Luego de un arduo duelo (de cinco segundos, porque Charasuke era endemoniadamente ágil de mente) de pros y contras, no le quedó otra que aceptar que su amigo tenía razón. Con desgano, sacó de nuevo su collar con el símbolo de su familia, que aunque de principio había tenido un gran significado, ahora se limitaba a llevarlo por gusto.

— ¡Te veré en el almuerzo! — Gritó a Menma, que ya se había alejado por el pasillo.

— Nunca nos vemos en días como estos, Charasuke — Fue la molesta y resignada respuesta del Uzumaki, sin volver la vista. Charasuke rió, sin saber exactamente por qué.

— o —

La hora del almuerzo llegó con mucha más rapidez de la que Naruto hubiera deseado.

Para la mitad de la primera hora, había terminado encogido en su asiento pensando en mil y una formas de desaparecer de la ciudad para no tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de. Por su mente pasaron curiosos sucesos que iban de derrumbes sin heridos, hasta que un héroe de manga lo requería para salvar el mundo y no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases.

Ninguno de sus desesperados deseos se cumplió, y el dilema entre su parte convertida en nervios y la ansiedad que había cargado por semanas, no le permitieron ser consciente de que prácticamente estaba corriendo a su casillero para sacar la flor.

Fue hasta que la tuvo entre sus manos que recibió el golpe de realidad de lleno en el estómago. Quería pensar que todas esas interacciones particularmente intensas con Sasuke se debían a que tenían sentimientos mutuos; incluso sus amigos habían insistido en el tema y él sentía su conexión tan real que también se había convencido de ello. Pero, al final, Naruto no podía descartar un rechazo, lo cual hizo que ese golpe se transformara en náusea y posteriormente en sudor frío y manos temblorosas.

Deseó tener compañía, pero había pedido a sus amigos que le dejaran solo para poder hablar con Sasuke sin interrupciones. Como el pelinegro siempre estaba solo al menos que Naruto estuviera con él, podrían tener un momento de calidad juntos, de algunos roces traviesos para que, finalmente, recibiera una respuesta… Que sería afirmativa, ¿verdad?

— No puedo hacer esto — Exclamó para sí mismo al cabo de un momento —. Sólo… No… — Sentía el peso de sus palabras en su garganta, con un sabor amargo que se estrellaba contra su estómago y hacían que produjera sonidos extraños. Si abortaba la misión en ese momento, nada cambiaría, ¿o sí? Podría resistir otro año como amigo de Sasuke, ¿no? No, no podía, ¿o sí?

De pronto, una mano golpeó su casillero, lo que hizo que casi se orinara en sus pantalones por el susto.

— Déjate de estupideces.

— ¿Eh? ¡Menma! — ¡¿Por qué su hermano llegaba en los momentos menos indicados?! Se giró para encararlo —. ¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? ¡Creo que fui bastante claro!

— Estoy aquí para evitar que te orines en los pantalones, Naruto — Oh, la ironía —, tus manos temblorosas pueden verse desde el otro lado del edificio.

Naruto abrió la boca para reclamar, pero casi de inmediato la cerró. Bajo ese estoicismo e indiferencia, Menma era muy listo e intuitivo, y si él se había acercado era porque sabía que por sí mismo no habría podido salir del pozo al que se había sumido gracias a sus pensamientos. Respiró profundamente, liberó una de sus manos de la flor y la pasó por sus cabellos revueltos. Menma le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Es difícil, pero nadie te lo dice — Murmuró. Su hermano se limitó a asentir secamente —. Hace que desees postergarlo para siempre.

— No te lo recomiendo — Respondió Menma con una leve nota de comprensión —. De todas formas, ya estás aquí, no cometas un error así.

Naruto entendía a qué se refería, por lo que le dio una corta sonrisa.

— Si no estuviera un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que él te aceptará, no te habría dejado hacer esto en primer lugar — Continuó Menma —. Lo que ustedes tienen es muy especial, no dejes que se vaya por un miedo tan absurdo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace.

— ¡Claro que no! — Argumentó el rubio —. Puede decirme que no quiere ser más mi amigo.

— Él no haría eso, y lo sabes — Contraatacó Menma —. Rechazó a Sakura y aún con eso se volvieron buenos amigos. ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo?

Pareció ser el último argumento que tenía alguna validez, y una vez Menma desvaneció sus dudas, se sintió mucho mejor. Claro, que los nervios seguían allí, pero también su convicción.

Quería a Sasuke, necesitaba demostrarlo. No había más que discutir.

— Anda, ve antes de que recuperes la razón — Dijo su hermano con diversión. Naruto le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro antes de volver a tomar la rosa azul con ambas manos para caminar rumbo al comedor.

Sentía que todo le temblaba, pero ahora no sólo era por el miedo. La simple idea de que las palabras de Menma fueran ciertas y Sasuke lo aceptara, era suficiente para hacer que temiera de una taquicardia. ¡Tanto que le había costado admitir sus sentimientos! Y cuando llegó el momento de ocultarlos, fue aún más consciente de lo fuertes que eran, de cómo parecían aumentar con cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Unas chicas que volvían del comedor murmuraban entusiasmadas; Naruto casi se congeló cuando escuchó el nombre de Sasuke, porque quería decir que, en efecto, se encontraba apenas a unos metros de él. Se recordó su espontaneidad, su entusiasmo. Si había alguien que no se dejaba caer fácilmente, era él.

— ¿Estás segura de que es él? — Fue un murmullo que escuchó cerca justo antes de adentrarse al comedor. Para ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su boca fuera capaz de articular palabras una vez encontrara a Sasuke, mucho menos de hacer una declaración memorable como tantas veces lo había practicado.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que la presencia de Sasuke muchas veces le generaba calma, y era probable que en una ocasión así sucediera algo similar. ¿Y si mejor evitaba las palabras hasta que Sasuke aceptara su rosa? Sonaba como una idea mucho más segura.

Sus ojos buscaron ávidamente un momento antes de encontrarlo casi en el centro del lugar, rodeado por una gran cantidad de gente. A pesar de ello y tal vez debido al destino, pudo observarlo sin problemas.

Y la sensación que le provocó fue totalmente distinta a la que creyó.

Su flor estaba en el suelo al tiempo que, insegura, Sakura tomaba la rosa azul que Sasuke le ofrecía.

— o —

— Rosas color durazno para los amigos, ¿quién regala una rosa de ese color? Suena bastante absurdo, ¿por qué no una de color rojo? — Kiba reflexionaba en voz alta mientras, en compañía de Shikamaru, se encaminaban a su última clase del día, después del almuerzo.

— Según la tradición escolar, es bastante cliché — Respondió Nara con desgano; más parecía fingir que escuchaba a su amigo mientras masticaba un palillo de madera.

— Pero es mucho más práctico, ¿sabes cuánto más cuestan las rosas de color durazno en comparación a las rojas? Estamos hablando de casi doscientos yenes.

— Sí, seguramente quedaremos en la miseria…

— No tienes derecho a opinar — Replicó Kiba —, nunca te le declaraste a Temari.

— Porque se fue al extranjero, acordamos esperar.

— ¿Entonces sí lo hiciste? — Kiba parecía sorprendido. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

— Pareció entender lo que iba a decir y prefirió ahorrármelo.

— ¿Eso no cuenta como un rechazo? — Shikamaru se limitó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza. Kiba no tenía nada más que decir, pero no le gustaba quedarse en silencio —… Por cierto, hablando de declaraciones, ¿dónde está Naruto?

— Seguramente con Sasuke, robándose el aliento mutuamente — Shikamaru no se sentía muy interesado en el asunto, sobre todo porque la respuesta de Sasuke era muy predecible. Su expresión no pasó de la indiferencia, pero el de Kiba tuvo un repentino cambio cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Sasuke estaba en la cafetería…

Eso hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, lo vi entrar cinco minutos antes de que nos fuéramos, pero no le presté atención en realidad.

— ¿Y no venía con Naruto?

— Que yo recuerde, estaba solo…

La intriga se hizo presente, también los malos presentimientos.

— ¿Crees que lo haya rechazado? — Preguntó el Inuzuka con inquietud.

— Al menos que de repente Sasuke haya tenido un cambio de personalidad enfermizo, lo veo improbable — Respondió Nara, casi molesto de que su día tranquilo se arruinara por culpa de ese par —. Tal vez deberíamos buscar a Naruto.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

— Pensaba que buscáramos en su salón.

— No seas idiota, no irá a clases en ese estado.

— Todavía no podemos asegurar que pasó.

— Si Naruto no está con Sasuke, algo malo ocurrió. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Shikamaru suspiró, exasperado.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

— Primero deberíamos ver en los lugares más obvios, Naruto nunca fue muy listo para esconderse.

— ¿El baño?

— Tampoco es tan idiota.

— Todo mundo está preocupado por otras cosas, le da bastante tiempo para estar solo.

— Insisto en que buscará un lugar más privado.

— A lo mejor no tuvo tiempo de…

— ¡Auch! — Ambos amigos dieron un respingo al escuchar el quejido, que no había sido producido por ninguno de los dos. Mientras discutían, Shikamaru había abierto distraídamente una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto pequeño con artículos de limpieza. Siempre existía la posibilidad, ¿no? Sólo que no esperó acertar a la primera.

— ¿Naruto? — Kiba tenía cara de que acababa de ver a un fantasma horroroso, aunque se repuso rápidamente al ver el estado de su amigo rubio, que se sobaba la cabeza ahí donde la puerta le había golpeado.

— Hola, chicos — Naruto tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y expresión ausente. La rosa para Sasuke seguía entre sus manos, el tallo levemente magullado por la fuerza con la que lo había sostenido. Estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de un trapeador, con una gran botella de cloro tras él y varios artículos más desperdigados a su alrededor. Por un momento, ninguno de los recién llegados podía terminar de entender qué hacía Naruto en un lugar como ese.

— ¿Te rechazó? — Preguntó Nara con incredulidad, pero Naruto negó desganado —. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Se encogió de hombros, era evidente que le costaba hablar. El mismo recuerdo parecía hacer que sus ojos se aguaran de nuevo. Kiba puso una mano sobre su hombro y luego le ofreció la otra para ayudarlo a levantarse. Luego de ello, Naruto suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera a punto de decir una noticia sin precedentes.

— Sasuke le dio su flor a Sakura.

Un silencio pesado y muy, muy incómodo, envolvió al grupo de amigos. Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par y el ceño fruncido de Shikamaru amenazó con cubrir sus ojos también. Pasaría cosa de un minuto para que el Inuzuka pudiera articular lo que tenía en mente.

— Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado desde que supe el nombre real de Charasuke.

Shikamaru también salió del letargo. Volteó a ver a Kiba con incredulidad.

— ¿Sabes su nombre real?

— Oh sí, lo sé porque un día descuidó uno de sus documentos y alcancé a leerlo.

— Entonces, ¿sí es tan malo como dicen? — Kiba asintió con ímpetu, Naruto los observaba con una gotaza en la cabeza.

— Una vez lo sabes, entiendes por qué eligió ponerse un apodo así.

— Bueno, si lo vemos de otra forma, le queda perfecto con su personalidad.

— Y que lo digas, es como si no existiera otro nombre para él.

— Y si tan malo es ¿por qué se lo pusieron sus padres?

— Chicos…

— Parece que un antepasado muy querido tenía ese nombre.

— ¿Y no se suicidó por ello?

— Murió en la guerra; aunque si lo piensas, sí, pudo ser.

— ¡Oigan! — Gritó un Naruto enfurruñado. No necesitaba saber más de Uchihas en ese momento.

— Lo sentimos, compañero — Dijo Nara al volver la vista hacia él —, es que lo que acabas de decir simplemente no tiene sentido.

— Sasuke y Sakura son buenos amigos, pero como pareja son muy poco compatibles — Añadió Kiba —. Sasuke lo sabe, Sakura lo sabe, tú lo sabes y prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabe.

— Algo me dice que te traicionaron los nervios y viste algo que no es tal.

— ¡No soy tan idiota! — Se defendió el rubio con ademanes exagerados —. Además, cada persona que ha pasado por aquí habla de lo mismo. ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha se le declaró a la presidenta de consejo estudiantil frente a toda la cafetería!

— Ya, siempre hay posibilidad de una confusión — Respondió Nara, pero ya no estaba tan seguro —. Pienso que es algo que deberías confirmar por ti mismo.

— ¿Insinúas que vaya a preguntarle? — Inquirió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. El de coleta se encogió de hombros.

— Ambos son tus amigos, no veo por qué no lo hagas — Dijo Nara.

— Ustedes no lo entienden, no necesito confirmar algo que vi y que media escuela vio también — Parecía que Naruto iba a romper en llanto de nuevo —. Así que no lo haré. Antes prefiero quedarme aquí hasta el día de mi muerte.

— Vaya, qué problemático — Murmuró Shikamaru para que sólo Kiba, a su lado, le escuchara. Éste asintió. Naruto los observó por cosa de un minuto antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y empujarla para encerrarse de nuevo. Nara y Kiba se quedaron afuera, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— ¿De verdad crees que…? — El Inuzuka dejó la pregunta al aire, pero Shikamaru se apuró a negar.

— Eso no es lo que Sasuke aparenta, pero valdría la pena confirmar.

— Entonces, ¿los buscamos?

Shikamaru asintió, resignado. Su día, que se suponía iba a ser de completa relajación y sana nostalgia, acababa de dar un brusco giro. ¿Por qué, entre tantos alumnos, tenían que ser sus amigos los más problemáticos?

— Debes ver el lado bueno: nos saltaremos clase gracias a un asunto mayor.

— ¿De qué manera esto puede ser algo mayor?

— ¿Viste la botella de cloro tras él?

—… Bien, vámonos.

— o —

— ¿Has visto a Sasuke o a Sakura por aquí?

Ino, que a esas horas del día tenía sus brazos llenos de rosas, negó con la cabeza.

— Este lugar siempre es un caos en este día, ¿sabes? Eres el primer amigo al que veo desde que llegué.

Cuando finalmente la llave entró en el candado de su casillero, soltó un suspiro. La pequeña puerta se abrió e Ino comenzó a acomodar en él todas las flores que había recibido. Kiba no estaba impresionado, ya que su amiga rubia era de las chicas más bonitas del colegio y siempre le había tocado ver cómo sus brazos se llenaban de presentes para mucho antes de que el día terminara.

— Pero tengo curiosidad — Dijo ella al voltearse hacia él —. ¿Por qué los buscas a ellos?

— Es un asunto clasificado, al menos hasta que lleguemos al fondo del asunto — Respondió Kiba con seriedad.

— Por favor, no seas tan dramático — Respondió ella exasperada. Kiba iba a replicar una excusa cuando el respingo de Ino lo distrajo. Alguien había puesto su mano en el hombro de ella, una mano llena de pulseras de muchos colores.

— ¿Ya es primavera? Porque eres la primera flor que veo, preciosa — Una rosa azul fue colocada frente a ella por esa misma mano. Aquellas palabras habrían sido motivo de un sonrojo profundo, si no se tratara de…

— ¡Te dije que no quería nada tuyo hoy, Charasuke! — La rosa terminó en el suelo por el manotazo de la rubia. El aludido hizo un mohín.

— ¡No podía dejarte sin rosa hoy, querida! — Respondió el Uchiha a la vez que le abrazaba por la espalda —. ¡Estoy seguro de que a esos ramos les faltaba una flor de mi parte!

Sí, ese Uchiha exasperaba la mayoría de las veces a cualquiera que no estuviera colado por él, pero tenía sus detalles de alguna forma. Ino sonrió suavemente antes de murmurar "imbécil" y deshacerse del abrazo. Kiba se preguntó por qué seguía ahí.

Aunque, valía la pena preguntar.

— ¿Has visto a Sakura o a tu hermano por aquí, Charasuke?

El aludido le miró un momento mientras hacía memoria, pero negó.

— Tiene mucho rato que vi a Sakura, anda ajetreada por todos los preparativos del festival; a Sasuke no lo he visto hoy, vinimos separados.

Kiba agradeció, desanimado. Estaba por irse cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa.

— ¿Y has visto a Menma? — Tal vez supiera qué hacer para sacar a su hermano de ese armario.

Charasuke consultó su reloj.

— Su última clase empezó hace veinte minutos, pero ese profesor siempre les deja salir antes, así que estará fuera seguramente en diez. Deberías buscarlo en ese plazo porque de lo contrario se irá a esconder en la azotea o a algún salón vacío, y no habrá alma capaz de sacarlo de ahí hasta la hora de la fogata.

Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una paleta, y mientras quitaba su envoltura continuó hablando.

— Por otra parte, si no me equivoqué con mi suposición de la mañana, está leyendo un libro de Stephen King, y siempre que lee un libro de esos se pone de nervios aunque no lo admita. Una vez me golpeó cuando lo saludé precisamente por eso, pero prefiere engañarse y decir que no. Así que recomendaría que tampoco lo trates de buscar después si es que no quieres ir en diez minutos a su salón, porque si no te mata, o al menos te dará un buen susto.

Metió la paleta en su boca y observó de nuevo a Inuzuka, que tenía expresión desencajada. Sonrió.

— ¿Algo más?

— Sí, ¿sabes a qué hora va al baño?

— Depende del día de la semana que…

— ¡No era para que contestaras!

— ¡Pero tú preguntaste!

— ¿Entonces lo sabes? — Inquirió Ino.

— Claro, yo sé dónde está casi cada minuto del día — Respondió el Uchiha; por algún motivo sonaba orgulloso —. Y si no lo sé, le llamo.

— ¿Se supone que eso es bueno? — Preguntó Kiba con el ceño fruncido, pero su respuesta la recibió el aire. Charasuke se había alejado de ellos cuando vio en la esquina del pasillo a una de las chicas de su curso. Le extendió una rosa, murmuró algunas palabras y casi de inmediato recibió una bofetada que lo mandó al suelo.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? — Cuestionó Kiba a Ino, que era más cercana a Charasuke que él. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y veía al chico tratando de levantarse.

Se había preguntado lo mismo tantas veces…

— o —

Sí, sabía que no podía pasar ese día en completa calma.

Se sentía mal, pero también exasperado. Se trataba de la misma chica que se le había insinuado todo el año de forma muy desagradable para él. Lo había dejado estar, creyendo que se cansaría, como muchas personas antes, y le dejaría en paz, pero no fue así.

Sintió un poco de lástima al entender que ella había esperado que no la rechazara si le entregaba la rosa en un lugar con mucha gente. Y eligió su salón, donde si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a una chica como ella, sería recordado como un patán para el resto de su desgraciada y solitaria vida escolar. Menma podía vivir con ello, en realidad, pero también deseaba que el profesor no hubiera acabado su clase antes si con eso se ahorraba toda esa escena.

Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés, bastante atrevida y decidida cuando la situación lo requería, además de muy amable y segura de sí. Le gustaba leer, ir al cine y a eventos deportivos, y Menma se cuestionó por qué no se había podido enamorar de ella.

Y sí, sabía el por qué, sólo que a veces se cuestionaba cómo habría sido su vida si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Tal y como rezaba el protocolo, tomó la rosa azul que la chica le ofrecía, con delicadeza y procurando no tocar sus dedos temblorosos. La sostuvo un momento, perdió su vista en los bellos pétalos. Era un hermoso ejemplar, una rosa buscada y cortada con mucho esmero. Una rosa que debía devolver.

Nadie lo hizo, pero fue como si el grupo entero hubiera soltado una gran exclamación cuando la rosa volvió a su dueña original. Todos habían encontrado pretextos para quedarse si con ello podían ver si Menma era capaz, finalmente, de aceptar a alguien en su vida; cuando esto no sucedió, las cosas volvieron a su ritmo normal y los alumnos fueron desalojando el salón poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la chica, evidentemente herida —. ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

Ah, cómo detestaba esa parte. Menma sabía que lo que ella sentía en ese momento no era algo que le deseara a nadie, y lamentaba también ser el causante. A pesar de eso, no podía engañarse y engañarla a ella, aparentando aceptar algo que no quería.

— Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos — Respondió con sinceridad. Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la apretó con empatía —. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien para ti.

— ¿Por qué, Menma? — Preguntó ella de repente. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero su mirada brillaba con decisión —. ¿Sabes lo que se siente el que la persona que quieres no se fije en ti?

Menma sabía que nada bueno podía venir de alguien herido y tan seguro de sí, pero no estaba preparado para esas palabras. Y quiso contestar como debía, que sí lo sabía y oh, probablemente él lo sabía mejor que muchas personas

— Estoy seguro de que algún día me tocará, ojalá puedas verlo para que te sientas vengada por esta ofensa — Le murmuró con acidez antes de apartarse. Tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera del salón. Lento, para que no creyeran que huía, aunque en el fondo deseaba no ver a esa chica ni en ese momento ni durante el resto de su vida.

— Vaya que la liaste, Aratani — Fue la expresión burlona de alguno de sus compañeros, que alcanzó a escuchar antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, Menma no sintió ni una pizca de pena por ella.

— o —

— ¿Has encontrado a alguno de los dos?

Kiba negó al tiempo que cerraba la distancia que le separaba de Nara y el armario donde se encontraba Naruto. Estaba harto de caminar y apenas llegó, se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta.

— Esperé a que terminara la última hora de clase creyendo que saldrían de su salón, pero parece que ninguno de los dos estaba en él.

— La escuela no es tan grande, ¿cómo es que no los hemos visto? — Shikamaru había recorrido el instituto de arriba a abajo dos veces y ni así había coincidido con ellos. Había preguntado también, y siempre le contestaban que la última vez que les habían visto fue en la cafetería. Fue hasta ese momento que temió que realmente estuvieran juntos, pero también sabía que Sakura no podía haberse ido de la escuela con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente y no podía perder la esperanza de una explicación.

Se recargó en la pared al lado de Kiba y ambos suspiraron exhaustos. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sacar a Naruto era la única idea que sonaba relativamente factible, pero no era muy viable discutir con él en condiciones como esas.

— Deberíamos llevarlo a casa, al menos — Intentó Kiba —. Le compramos un bote de ramen y esperamos a que siga vivo para mañana.

— Tendríamos que buscar a Menma entonces.

— También pensé en eso, pero cuando terminó su clase salió corriendo, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle si le pasó algo.

La puerta del armario de limpieza se abrió apenas unos centímetros, suficientes para colar por el espacio un par de latas de refresco de cola. Tanto Shikamaru como Kiba quedaron absortos mientras las latas avanzaban por el suelo impulsadas por la mano de Naruto. Cuando no pudo estirarse más, su mano volvió dentro del armario y la puerta se cerró.

… No estaban muy seguros de qué pensar.

— ¿Acaso planeas quedarte a vivir allí, Naruto? — Preguntó Nara ligeramente molesto. Aparentemente, su amigo rubio no podía o no quería manejar su situación con algo de madurez.

— ¿Tienes de cereza? — Fue, en cambio, la pregunta del Inuzuka. Segundos después una nueva lata se deslizó por el suelo. Shikamaru quiso darse un tiro —. Gracias.

— Las clases acabaron, ¿por qué no vamos al centro comercial o a comer a algún restaurante? — Como siempre, Nara se esforzaba por mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos. Sacar a Naruto del armario parecía ahora lo más sensato que podían hacer, y una oferta de alimentos rico en grasa siempre conseguía animar al rubio, sobre todo si era gratis.

Pasaron unos veinte segundos en silencio total. Nara no volvió a hablar porque podía escuchar a Naruto haciendo algo. Esperó que estuviera recogiendo sus cosas para acompañarlos fuera de la escuela como había mencionado.

Diez segundos después de que se concretara ese pensamiento, se abrió un poco la puerta y una mano deslizó un papel por el suelo. Kiba lo tomó mientras Shikamaru se cuestionaba cuántas cosas debía de haber dentro de la mochila de Naruto.

" _Los centros comerciales están llenos de enamorados y en los restaurantes hacen descuentos sólo a las parejas. ¡No quiero ver nada de eso!"_

— Puedo fingir ser tu novio si lo que te preocupa es el descuento, Naruto — Dijo Kiba a la puerta. Nara le vio mal, mas se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía bastante hambre y a esas alturas haría lo que fuera por un poco de alimento.

La puerta se abrió, la mano de Naruto tenía arriba sólo el dedo medio. La puerta se cerró.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué más podía hacer por su amigo, por lo que no intentaron hablar de nuevo. Se dejaron caer hasta quedar sentados en el suelo y escucharon como poco a poco los pisos superiores y en el que se encontraban se vaciaban rápidamente. La mayoría de los estudiantes preferían esperar el atardecer en la planta baja o en el patio, por lo que si Naruto quería algo de privacidad, la había conseguido.

O eso creyeron, hasta que escucharon unas voces ajetreadas que se acercaban del lado derecho del pasillo. Se volvieron más audibles y ambos distinguieron la de una de las personas que habían buscado apenas hace poco.

Se pusieron de pie antes de que Sakura se percatara de que habían estado en el suelo. Naruto no dio señales de salir y supieron que el asunto quedaba en sus manos.

Su amiga pelirrosa venía acompañada de todo el consejo estudiantil, con un montón de hojas enorme en las manos, una pluma en la boca y el celular en el oído gracias a su mano libre. Lucía agotada, frustrada y muy peligrosa. El par que esperaba junto a la puerta tragó saliva discretamente.

Antes de que se animaran a hablar, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se relajaron cuando les sonrió suavemente y terminó la llamada que estaba haciendo.

— Finalmente los veo chicos, ¿saben dónde está Naruto? — Pero antes de que le respondieran ya había colocado una flor de color durazno en una de las manos de cada chico —. ¿Se quedarán hasta la fogata? Tendremos un servicio especial de comida en un rato, por si les interesa.

— En realidad, Sakura…

— Sakura-san, ¿ya firmaste la autorización de uso del salón 27-D?

— Dame la hoja y dile a los chicos que ya pueden empezar — Respondió ella. El resto de los miembros del consejo revoloteaban a su alrededor y hablaban entre ellos con documentos en las manos. Parecían un montón de abejas siguiendo a la reina —. Y avisa a Takumi que quiero a su equipo en la planta baja en cinco minutos.

— Sakura… — Intentó Nara nuevamente.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió con una sonrisa que se interrumpió con el sonido de su celular. Contestó —. ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Chiyoko?

— Sakura-san, ¿envió el permiso para el uso del gimnasio a los directivos?

— Claro que lo hice, fue lo primero a lo que fui esta mañana.

— ¿Adjuntó una copia con la solicitud?

—… Demonios…

— Sakura… — Kiba se dio cuenta de que aquello era imposible. No podrían hablar con ella en privado, pero como sólo necesitaban una respuesta corta, hizo la pregunta en voz alta —. ¿Sasuke te dio una rosa azul hoy?

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó ella sin mirarlos —. No, tiene que ser color rosa, Chiyoko, si no hay ahí deberás ir a otra tienda.

— Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Uchiha… — Murmuró la pelirrosa distraída —… Ah… ¿Uchiha? — Firmó otro papel, dijo algo ininteligible a la persona al otro lado de la línea, colgó y posó de nuevo su vista en ellos —. Creo que no…

Eso era todo, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sonreír. Estaban por agradecerle cuando colgó el teléfono y volvió la atención a sus papeles, pero volvió a hablar.

— Ah, sí me dio una rosa, enfrente de todo mundo además — La chica se sonrojó levemente sin apartar la vista de los documentos —. Pero lo rechacé, si es eso lo que les preocupa.

Ambos sintieron como el alma se le iba a los pies. Shikamaru estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltar un sermón, sobre todo por todo el maldito drama por el que había tenido que pasar, cuando el teléfono de Sakura sonó de nuevo y dos de sus compañeros le hablaron a la vez.

— ¡Los veré en la fogata, chicos! — Exclamó ella cuando comenzó a alejarse. Su prisa no le permitió notar los rostros estupefactos y hombros caídos de sus amigos. Pronto dobló la esquina y en cosa de un minuto su voz y la de sus allegados ya habían desaparecido.

Kiba gritaba internamente, Shikamaru deseaba no haber nacido, y ambos pensaban en formas distintas para sacar a la fuerza al rubio de ahí cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría. Asustados, ambos voltearon a ver a Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo, recogía su mochila y cerraba de nuevo la puerta del armario, esta vez desde fuera.

— Hey… — Pero Kiba no supo qué más podía decir. El gesto de Naruto era inexpresivo y sus labios estaban levemente apretados. Sabía lo que Sakura había dicho, era imposible que no lo hubiera escuchado.

— Iré a buscar a Sasuke — Dijo con voz de ultratumba; ninguno de los dos entendió el repentino cambio de parecer —. Quiero decir… Debe estar triste por el rechazo, así que iré a darle apoyo.

— No tienes por qué hacer eso, Naruto — Nara sabía lo herido que se sentía y no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si decía algo indebido, o peor aún, si actuaba de manera impulsiva?

— Al contrario, es lo que debo hacer — Corrigió el rubio —. Por sobre todos mis sentimientos, soy su amigo, y él necesita a su amigo ahora.

— No sabes ni dónde está.

— Lo encontraré — Respondió, con el fantasma de una media sonrisa —. Siempre lo hago, después de todo.

Sin otra palabra, se alejó de sus amigos. Ellos no dejaron de observarlo, temerosos, pero tampoco fueron capaces de seguirlo.

— o —

— Oye, idiota — Algo parecido a un tabique golpeó su nuca, el impacto mandó su frente contra su casillero —, lo olvidaste en casa.

— ¡Arg! ¡Sasuke! ¿Se puede saber qué te hice ahora? — Charasuke sobó su cabeza con ímpetu mientras miraba a su hermano con los labios fruncidos.

— Nacer — Respondió el otro Uchiha —, pero más específicamente, dejar tu celular en casa cuando te dije que era probable que te llamara antes de llegar.

— ¡Pero no lo olvidé! ¡Lo tengo justo aquí! — Charasuke sacó de su casillero su pequeña mochila y hurgó un momento en su interior. Lo que sacó fue una barrita de cereal, del mismo tamaño que el celular que había en el suelo —… Oh.

— Por Kami… — El Uchiha recién llegado recogió el celular, se lo dio a su hermano y procedió a quitarle la barrita, que abrió con algo de prisa para darle una gran mordida —. No tuve tiempo de desayunar.

— Pero conseguiste lo que querías, ¿no? — Preguntó Charasuke. Su hermano asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de masticar —. ¿Y qué tal?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Tragó y sin pensarlo mucho dio otro mordisco.

— Dijo que no, pero de tanto que insistí me aseguró que lo pensaría.

— Eso es una buena señal, entonces.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Sasuke no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano, y esa marca roja sobre su mejilla le bastaba para hacer la pregunta. Fue el turno de Charasuke de encogerse de hombros.

— No ha ocurrido nada realmente interesante.

— ¿De verdad? Porque lo primero que escuché al llegar fue que Menma recibió una rosa.

— Claro que recibe rosas — Respondió Charasuke —, todos los amigos de su hermano han aprendido a llevarse bien con él.

— Azul, idiota.

— Ah… — Charasuke bajó la vista a su celular, revisando sus mensajes. Pasaron cinco segundos, luego diez más, después el celular estaba de nuevo en el suelo y Sasuke se felicitó por haberle regalado un aparato tan resistente en Navidad —. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR?!

— Menma, recibió — Cada palabra era acompañada de un golpecito en su pecho, cortesía del índice de Sasuke —, una, rosa, color, azul.

Charasuke apartó la mano de su hermano, molesto. La sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente y parecía incapaz de articular palabra. Sasuke no estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, sabía más que su propio hermano que él mismo, pero prefirió aparentar frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés? Nadie se le ha acercado con esas intenciones nunca…

— Eso es porque te le pegas como chicle todo el día, ¿has pensado que hay lugares a los que Menma querría ir sin que le respires en la nuca? — Y Sasuke sabía que mentía, pero era divertido molestar a su hermano en una situación como esa.

— No, no es posible…

— No seas dramático, además…

— ¡Tengo que confirmarlo!

— Pero te estoy diciendo que…

— ¡Nos vemos al rato, Sasuke! — No cerró su casillero, no guardó su mochila y no recogió su celular del piso. Simplemente, se fue corriendo, y Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de decirle que Menma había rechazado la rosa y que se lo había encontrado cinco minutos antes, del lado contrario al que se había marchado.

Intentó sonreír aunque sólo él fuera consciente de ello, pero no le fue posible alzar sus labios más de unos milímetros. Recogió las cosas de su hermano y luego de cerrar el casillero, caminó en dirección al segundo piso. Con todo y lo que se había preparado para eso, aún se sentía muy, muy inquieto.

— o —

— ¿Cómo puede ser que en todo el día no hayas visto a Kiba? — Ino finalmente había encontrado un rato libre para ayudar a Sakura con los preparativos del festival. La pelirrosa le dio entonces la instrucción de decorar algunos salones que se utilizarían y para ayudarla mandó también a Hinata. Ambas caminaban por el pasillo del primer piso, cargando una caja llena de decoraciones cada una.

— Bueno, él me dio su rosa desde ayer, porque sabía que hoy estaría ocupada y no quería interrumpirme — Respondió la Hyuuga con una leve sonrisa —. Pero en la noche iremos a ver una película y después a cenar, así que no me siento abandonada ni mucho menos.

— Ya, pero habría sido bueno que al menos te hubiera acompañado hasta la escuela, ¿no lo crees?

Hinata se apuró a negar.

— Nuestras casas no quedan cerca, realmente pienso que es mejor así — Parecía que Ino no tenía más que agregar, por lo que Hinata decidió comentar lo que venía rondando su cabeza desde hace buen rato —. ¿Supiste lo de Menma?

— ¿Que Aratani se le declaró? — Hinata asintió —. Sí, todo mundo se enteró debido a que la chica creyó indicado ponerse a llorar en medio del pasillo. ¿No podía ser más dramática?

— La gente está diciendo que Menma es un insensible, que no le importan los demás — Murmuró Hinata con congoja y ligera frustración. Menma había sido la primera persona que la recibió en la escuela. Fue quien le enseñó las instalaciones y le dio instrucciones generales, pero también el primero en asegurarle que ante cualquier problema que tuviera, no dudara en llamarlo.

— Es gente estúpida la que se cree eso, gente que no debemos tomar en cuenta — Respondió Ino luego de chasquear su lengua —. Además, sabemos perfectamente que no es así. Es un chico muy sensible y se preocupa por sus amigos.

— Tengo miedo de que piensen que deben vengarse de él o algo parecido — Añadió Hinata con preocupación. Ino soltó una risita.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Su hermano está loco y tiene a los Uchiha de su lado. Nadie se atreverá a tocarlo.

Su risa fue secundada por la de Hinata, que había imaginado un cuadro verdaderamente cómico con aquellos chicos como protagonistas. Que cuando llegaban a juntarse, daban bastante miedo, pero risa también.

— Hablando de Uchihas… — Hinata dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. La sonrisa de Ino fue sustituida por un suspiro exasperado antes de responder.

— Aún nada.

— Realmente, ¿nada de nada?

— Bueno… — Un recuerdo acudió a su cabeza, uno que le devolvió parte de la sonrisa —. Tal vez, una pequeña chispa.

— ¿Qué tan pequeña?

— Lo suficiente, en mi opinión, pero no podemos adelantar nada.

Hinata asintió con una mueca inconforme. Ino tenía una idea de cómo debía sentirse su amiga, por lo que decidió animarla.

— Pensé que no había nadie más denso que Naruto, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Se escuchó una pequeña risita.

— Tal vez, como Naruto, se dé cuenta en su momento.

— o —

Menma ya llevaba buen rato en absoluta tranquilidad.

Con un libro en mano, buena música en su reproductor y la gran satisfacción de estar solo en uno de los salones del último piso, pasaba el rato sentado en la tarima mientras llegaba la hora de la fogata, para buscar a su hermano y averiguar lo que había pasado con su declaración.

Ya se había pasado el mal trago de la confesión de su compañera y se sentía pleno como pocas veces. Estaba seguro de que si alguien llegaba a pasarse por ahí, sólo sería momentáneamente antes de volver a los pisos inferiores. Eso lo tranquilizaba y lo reconfortaba de igual forma. No podía sentirse más relajado.

Debió pensar que eso terminaría pronto.

— ¡Menma! — En un segundo, Charasuke abría escandalosamente la puerta del salón, al siguiente se le lanzaba encima, al tercero tenían sus rostros tan juntos que Menma sintió que le faltaba el aire que ese idiota le robaba. Hizo que su libro cayera, que la música se detuviera cuando el teléfono fue aplastado por su cuerpo y que toda su serenidad se fuera al carajo. Quiso patearlo, pero su infinita paciencia con él siempre lo dejaban en un punto de ira anterior al ataque.

Además, el imbécil no dejaba de tartamudear sobre algo, algo a lo que pudo prestar atención una vez su sorpresa inicial se desvaneció.

—… ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Debí ser el primero en enterarme! ¡No me hagas esto, Menma! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que ella no te conviene!

… Okay, ¿qué?

Cuando Charasuke se ponía así de histérico, a Menma sólo le quedaba una opción. Se disculpó internamente, porque ni loco lo haría después de eso.

Le dio una bofetada. No tan fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para que el Uchiha dejara de balbucear. Este le regresó una mirada resentida y una lagrimita amenazó con caer de su ojo derecho. Luego se dio cuenta de que bajo la marca de su golpe, había otra presente.

— Joder, ya te golpearon hoy — Charasuke asintió brevemente y Menma pasó su mano por sobre su mejilla herida —. Ya te pasará, pero agradecería que te quitaras de encima.

— ¡No me has respondido! — Se quejó Charasuke con un puchero, sin moverse.

— ¡No sé de qué me acusas siquiera!

— ¡Que tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho!

—… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¡Mi hermano me lo dijo! Que una chica de tu curso se te declaró hace rato. ¡Se aprovechó de mi ausencia!

Menma no estaba dispuesto a discutir lo extrañas que sonaban esas últimas palabras. Lo que sí hizo fue empujarlo por un costado para que se apartara de él, y aunque Charasuke se resistió, la fuerza del Uzumaki llegaba a superar la suya en muchas ocasiones. Una vez Menma recuperó el teléfono móvil de morir gracias a su columna, apagó la música y observó al recién llegado.

— Aratani se me declaró cuando terminó la clase de Biología — Respondió con tranquilidad —, lo que tu hermano al parecer no te dijo, es que la rechacé, así que ya puedes terminar todo este drama.

Observó con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, cuya expresión vacilaba entre la incredulidad y la molestia. Menma no entendía ni quería entender los motivos para esa actitud, sólo quería que le dejara en paz, al menos por ese día, y que se fuera a hacer lo que siempre hacía en una fecha como esa: ligar a cuanta chica se pusiera enfrente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le gustabas a esa chica? — Preguntó Charasuke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Parecía todavía bastante ido, como si no terminara de entender un concepto fundamental.

— ¿Importa? Charasuke, la rechacé, entiende.

— Pero, ¿qué tal si no era así? — Replicó, alzando la voz ligeramente —. ¿Qué tal si sí te gustaba y yo no me entero hasta que los veo tomados de la mano en el comedor?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No quiero enterarme de esa manera, Menma!

Silencio. Menma había abierto los ojos de par en par y Charasuke no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de decir. El Uchiha podía leer a su amigo de mil maneras, pero en esa ocasión le fue imposible interpretar los sentimientos que brillaban en sus ojos azules. Sintió que había dicho algo indebido, pero no sabía qué.

De pronto, Menma se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— Eres la última persona que tiene derecho a decirme algo así — Dijo mientras caminaba al escritorio, donde había dejado sus cosas, para arrojar el celular dentro de su mochila junto con su libro —. De todas las chicas con las que has estado, sólo supe el nombre de dos. Y no me dejaste preguntar, porque dijiste que no era importante.

— Menma…

— Con esa actitud de mierda que tienes hacia ellas, con esa estupidez tuya de banalizar cualquier relación… — Menma apretó con fuerza el asa de su mochila —. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme, Charasuke!

El aludido sintió que se encogía en su lugar a una velocidad alarmante. Debía hablar, decir algo inteligente, pero las palabras de su amigo no contenían nada que no fuera verdad.

Su cuerpo no le respondió cuando trató de alcanzar con sus manos a Menma, cuando pasó cerca de él, rumbo a la puerta. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se intensificó cuando se detuvo en el marco, se volvió un poco hacia él y lo observó un momento antes de sobarse las sienes.

— Lo siento — Dijo —, sólo he tenido un mal día.

Charasuke no sabía qué decir, ni cómo nombrar a esa sensación aplastante en su pecho. Su cabeza no le dejaba terminar de entender por qué se sentía tan acongojado, como si las peores cosas fueran a pasar apenas su amigo atravesara esa puerta y le dejara solo.

— Cuando nos volvimos amigos, te dije que te aceptaba como eres, ¿verdad? — Continuó Menma con una media sonrisa —. Por favor, olvida lo que te dije. Nos vemos para la fogata, ¿de acuerdo?

Y ya no había azul. Ni música, ni libro, ni una mochila negra ni el sonido de sus pisadas. Para cuando Charasuke pudo hablar, Menma ya estaba demasiado lejos.

— o —

A Hinata le gustaba mucho el día de San Valentín.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces en esa fecha lo había pasado en solitario, gustaba de ver a sus amigos y cómo ellos hacían hasta lo imposible por mostrar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial. Era además convivencia, buenos recuerdos, y ahora que estaba en un nuevo instituto, fotos de lo bella que se observaba la fogata rodeada de flores y toda la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor.

Fue precisamente el año pasado cuando vio a Kiba por primera vez, mientras comía hamburguesas con los amigos de Menma. Se había presentado hasta caer la noche. Tenía los cabellos chamuscados y un humor de perros porque algún truco (que nunca quiso explicar) para sorprender a quien le gustaba, había salido mal. A pesar de su expresión, a Hinata le pareció tierno, y aún en la actualidad, sus expresiones le sacaban sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Claro que, si había algo que a Hinata no le gustaba, y le gustaba a la vez, era la entrega de rosas. El año pasado había recibido un enorme ramo con todo y que llevaba apenas un mes en el colegio, y en esa ocasión, los dos ramos que apenas cabían en sus brazos estaban tan llenos que se sentía incapaz de sostenerlos por más tiempo. Deseó volver sobre sus pasos y pedirle ayuda a Ino, a quien sea para no provocar un terrible desastre, pero también estaba cerca de su casillero y deseó llegar a él antes de que sus brazos flaquearan.

— ¡Hinata! — Sí, era mucho pedir. Sólo sintió una gran fuerza que la enviaba hacia atrás, sus brazos cediendo a la presión de las flores y cómo se encaminaba al vacío.

Naruto alcanzó a sostener una de sus manos antes de que se golpeara la cabeza en el suelo. Se observaron un momento en lo que ambos se recuperaban del susto. Se encontraron rodeados de flores y una había caído sobre la cabeza de Naruto, pero se la quitó con una sacudida.

— ¿Acaso estás loca-ttebayo? — Preguntó él cuando consiguió enderezarla — ¡Pudiste matarte!

— Estoy bien, estoy bien… — Replicó Hinata acongojada a la vez que se arrodillaba para reunir todas las flores —. Iba a pedir ayuda, pero pensé que podía sola.

— Ni yo podría cargar esto solo… — Murmuró el rubio, que se arrodilló también para ayudarla con la recolección. Se sorprendió tanto por la cantidad de flores como por el gran número de rosas azules que había —. Vaya, has tenido un buen día.

— Algo parecido — Respondió ella con una sonrisa —, llevo de un lado a otro desde que terminaron las clases porque me ofrecí a ayudar a Sakura con los preparativos. Se veía muy atareada.

La chica alzó la vista para descubrir que la mirada de su amigo se había ensombrecido. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y todavía algo húmedos. Recordó lo que Naruto tenía planeado para aquella mañana y el corazón se le encogió.

— Naruto, ¿ocurrió algo?

Su amigo se apuró a negar.

— No quiero hablar de ello, ¿sabes? — Respondió antes de que ella volviera a hablar —. Prefiero que sea después, cuando todo este lío haya pasado.

El reguero de rosas iba disminuyendo para volver de forma ordenada a los brazos de la chica, aunque Naruto mantuvo algunas consigo para ayudarla a llegar a su casillero. Luego de un momento, Hinata asintió y sonrió suavemente, para que su amigo entendiera que estaría dispuesta a escucharlo cuando fuera el momento.

— Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Todos están reunidos en el patio y la planta baja — Comentó ella cuando volvió a ponerse en pie. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Buscaba a alguien.

— ¿Y luego?

Sonrió.

— Encontré a una damisela en apuros.

Eso sacó una risita a Hinata, que avanzó la ya escasa distancia entre ellos y su casillero. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a colocar las rosas dentro. Se lamentaba de tener que guardarlas en un espacio tan pequeño mientras se terminaba de preparar la fogata, pero al menos agradeció que ya faltara poco tiempo.

— Una damisela en apuros… Tienes razón, soy tan torpe como una.

— No digas eso — Exclamó Naruto con el ceño fruncido —. A cualquiera le habría pasado algo así.

— Puede ser — Concedió ella sin ganas de discutir, luego volteó a ver a su amigo con agradecimiento mientras éste le pasaba una a una las rosas que había sostenido —. Agradezco que hayas estado aquí para ayudarme.

— Lo estaré siempre que lo necesites — Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le extendía la última flor que había recogido. Parecía especialmente bonita, como si fuera una combinación de azules muy difícil de conseguir. Se lamentó de la suerte de la persona que la había comprado, ya que no podía esperar nada de ella más que un rechazo seguro.

Aunque, lo cierto era que podía haberla conservado, después de todo Hinata estaba en la obligación de devolverla para hacer entender que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos. Claro que, de cierta forma, era mucho mejor que esa persona la tuviera a tener que cargar con ella como símbolo de lo ocurrido. A esas alturas, Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer con la rosa dentro de su mochila.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando se escuchó un sonido atronador a su derecha, como si alguien hubiera golpeado un casillero a la vuelta del pasillo. Luego se escucharon pasos, un gruñido de molestia, y luego de unos segundos estresantes Rock Lee trastabillaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Lee? ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Naruto? —El chico todavía lucía bastante confundido y sobaba un lado de su cabeza con insistencia —. ¿Sabes si ese no era…? — Se interrumpió cuando vio la mano de Naruto, que todavía sostenía la rosa a pesar de que Hinata ya la había cogido —. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lamento haber interrumpido!

— ¿Eh? — Ambos se percataron del malentendido y se separaron al tiempo que el rubio soltaba la flor —. ¡No es lo que crees-ttebayo! ¡Es que Hinata tropezó y tiró todas las rosas que le dieron hoy!

— Oh, entiendo — Lee tampoco era idiota y sabía que Hinata era pareja de Kiba, pero aún mantenía esa expresión desconcertada y ligeramente asustada. Traía el cabello revuelto, el uniforme desarreglado e incluso había varias manchas de pintura por toda su camisa —. Por cierto, ¿no pasó por aquí la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

— ¿Sakura? — Cuestionó la Hyuuga —. La última vez que la vi fue hace diez minutos, en la sala de eventos.

— Entonces, ¿no está por aquí?

— No — Esta vez fue Naruto quien respondió —. ¿Por qué estaría aquí? Es en el edificio de al lado donde se usarán algunos de los salones.

Lee aún tenía la respiración entrecortada. Comenzó a voltear frenéticamente de un lado a otro, sus manos se volvieron puños y los abría y cerraba con rapidez.

— No lo entiendes, ella… ¡Ella está en todos lados!

Ambos le miraron con preocupación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Hinata, pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, quedó interrumpida por el sonido atronador de una puerta al final del pasillo al ser azotada.

— ¡Te encontré, Lee! — La chica pelirrosa corría hacia ellos con una velocidad impresionante, Venía hecha una furia; de la sola imagen, Naruto sintió algo encogerse dentro de sus pantalones —. ¡Aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer!

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! — Gritó Lee antes de correr rumbo a las escaleras. Sakura pasó al lado de ellos segundos después y luego de un momento se escuchó el golpe, seguido de múltiples quejidos del chico y palabras vulgares de la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para desaparecerte así como así?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que falta por hacer?! ¡SI NO TE MUEVES AHORA MISMO, HARÉ MALABARES CON TU ESTÚPIDA CABEZA!

— Ahora sí que lo he visto todo por hoy — Murmuró Hinata con un mohín, sin apartar la vista de las escaleras.

— ¿Ahora sí? — Preguntó Naruto con voz aterrada —. ¿Qué más has visto hoy?

Hinata no contestó.

— o —

Cuando ino llegó al próximo salón que había que decorar, se sorprendió de que no estuviera vacío.

A nadie que no fuera Menma le gustaba pasarla en soledad cuando toda la escuela disfrutaba del evento del día de los enamorados. Ni los que habían sufrido algún rechazo se amargaban y preferían pasar el tiempo con sus amigos a hundirse en su miseria. Había muchas cosas buenas en un día como ese para perdérselo por algo así.

Lo que era todavía más raro, es que se trataba de Charasuke. Ino parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que a lo mejor su vista la engañaba, pero no fue así. El Uchiha se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, rodeado de dulces y envolturas y viendo a la nada con expresión melancólica. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ino.

— Vaya, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días — Dijo ella al soltar la caja de decoraciones; Charasuke le miró hasta ese momento —. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

— Ino, ¿ya es primavera? — Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa —. Porque eres la primera flo…

— Ya me lo dijiste hoy, idiota — Le interrumpió ella con una mueca —, ahora responde.

Luego de un momento, el chico se encogió de hombros.

— Me aburrí de pasear con mis lindas gatitas todo el día, así que decidí venir aquí un rato y ver cuánto puedo comer sin vomitar — Le dio un vistazo al montón de dulces, pero Ino se dio cuenta de que la mayoría sólo estaban medianamente consumidos.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — Preguntó ella con extrañeza, y es que encontrar al chico más popular de la escuela aislado de todos era prácticamente un suceso sin precedentes —, porque podría jurar que hace apenas veinte minutos te vi allá abajo, hablando con tu hermano.

— Pues justo después de eso vine aquí — Respondió Charasuke con simpleza.

— ¿Justo después de ello?

— Bueno… — Su mirada se oscureció momentáneamente —. Antes me encontré con Menma.

Bingo.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— Por Kami, Charasuke, te conozco — Apuntó la rubia con molestia —. Y somos amigos, ¿crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que te aburriste de pasear con tus gatitas? ¡Es el día que más esperas en el año precisamente por lo mismo!

— Eso no es cierto — Se apuró a corregir el pelinegro — Es...Parte, pero no es por eso que lo espero con tantas ansias.

Esa información sí era nueva para Ino. Le miró incrédula.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

Charasuke se quedó quieto un momento antes de encogerse de hombros nuevamente. A la par, se metió un trozo de chocolate en la boca.

— Después del festival, Menma y yo acostumbramos ir al cine para ver la mejor película que esté en cartelera.

— ¿Eso no es algo que hacen con frecuencia?

— Oh, no — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa —, esas ocasiones son comunes. En esta fecha acostumbramos esperarnos hasta la noche, porque los dueños del cine ya no saben qué hacer con los dulces de San Valentín que no se vendieron y los dan casi gratis.

Terminó de masticar y le dio otro mordisco a la tableta que tenía en la mano. Parecía pasarla muy bien rememorando, porque su mirada triste había desaparecido.

— El año pasado fue mejor que los demás porque convencí a Menma de colarnos a otra sala y era una película de miedo — Continuó con entusiasmo —. No se lo digas, pero aunque supuestamente era yo el idiota que tenía que esconder la mirada en su camisa, él no dejaba de temblar. Creo que al final nos salimos antes de que acabara, pero no recuerdo bien.

Su mirada se ensombreció nuevamente. El envoltorio de dulce que traía en sus manos se arrugó con su agarre.

— Este año no pudimos planear nada, y hace rato se molestó conmigo… — Charasuke intentó sonreír —. ¡Pero estoy practicando desde ya para el próximo año! La vez anterior me puse mal del estómago por comer tanto dulce, pero no volverá a pasar.

Y le dio una gran mordida al chocolate, que estuvo a punto de partirse por la presión de sus manos antes de llegar a su boca. Mientras masticaba, Ino repasaba en su mente todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Siempre había creído que la exclusividad de Charasuke para Menma se debía simplemente a que era el único que lo soportaba tanto tiempo. Sucesos recientes, acompañados de las palabras del Uchiha, le hicieron pensar que tal vez sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Te gusta Menma?

Charasuke dio un respingo y la volteó a ver con extrañeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que me gusta! Es mi mejor amigo después de todo.

— No, pregunto si le quieres, Charasuke.

— Eso ni se pregunta, ¿quién no querría al amigo que le sostuvo el cabello mientras vomitaba en un baño público?

— ¡Que si estás enamorado de él, idiota!

— Ah... — Charasuke ya parecía contento con la claridad de la pregunta. Luego la entendió —. ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo repita? — Preguntó Ino con voz matizada de enojo. El Uchiha no podía estar más sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo es que has llegado a semejante conclusión?

— Oh, no lo sé — Exclamó ella rodando los ojos —, no creo que haya sido el hecho de que lo que esperas del catorce de febrero es pasarla con él, o que te le pegues como chicle en la escuela, o que vayas todas las tardes a su casa para jugar videojuegos…

— ¡Eso hacen los amigos!

Pero Ino no había terminado.

— Que cualquier chica que tiene interés en Menma y no seamos ni yo ni Sakura, sean alejadas de su magnífico dúo; que sepas dónde está a cada maldita hora del día; que cuando me preguntaste si podías llevar a un amigo a una cita y te pregunté cuál era el problema, dijiste que la chica lo era pero ya no podías rechazarla.

— Eso es…

— Que le tengas más miedo a sus regaños que a los de tu madre, que con todo y lo que detestas estudiar, mientras sea con él todo está bien. Que creas que llevarlo a cenar es buena idea, que creas que dormir con él porque no te gusta el cuarto de huéspedes es normal — Ino tomó aire —. Joder, Charasuke, ¿de verdad no te has puesto a pensar en todo ello?

El aludido abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si la respuesta estuviera atorada en su garganta. Lo que quedaba del chocolate había terminado aplastado y amenazaba con escurrir entre sus dedos, pero no se daba cuenta de ello.

Ino se cuestionó si no había sido muy dura, si tal vez Charasuke ya se lo había preguntado antes, pero había preferido dejar el asunto por la paz porque su amistad con Menma era muy importante. O tal vez, simplemente, no se había dado cuenta de cuán profundo era aquel vacío emocional hasta que Menma había aparecido en su vida. Podía incluso tratarse de miedo, uno tan fuerte e insuperable que había orillado a Charasuke a acercarse más, fingiendo no hacerlo.

Qué frágil podía ser esa fachada.

— Te equivocas — Dijo él un rato después. En su voz había convicción, pero no era para convencer a Ino —. Se trata de mi amigo, simplemente.

Los puños de la rubia se apretaron con fuerza, pero se obligó a contar hasta diez para evitar que de su boca salieran palabras que nadie necesitaba escuchar. Habría querido decirle que no debía temer, que Menma no era tan ajeno a ello como él creía, pero sabía que a ella no le correspondía juzgar aquello y que ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Al menos que…

— Vaya, qué alivio — Exclamó después de unos momentos con una risa relajada. Charasuke arqueó la ceja, sorprendido por el cambio de humor —. Y yo que creía que me metería en problemas contigo.

El Uchiha frunció más el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ino lo miró luego de que fingiera limpiar el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. Le sonrió perversamente.

— Temía no poder decirle a Menma lo que siento porque creí que sentías algo por él — Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros —. No quería problemas, pero ahora que me lo has dicho me siento mucho más segura.

Charasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Abandonó el escritorio de un salto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Charasuke, no seas denso — Murmuró ella con diversión —. Ya tiene tiempo que he pensado en declararme a Menma… Es un chico muy lindo, ¿sabes? Y he podido notar que se porta especialmente amable conmigo. Creo que le gusto.

El pelinegro bufó, incrédulo. Ino sabía que iba a desmentir eso último, pero continuó.

— Es más, estoy segura de que un día, cuando me ayudó a llevar unos materiales al salón, estuvo a punto de besarme — Rió internamente al sentir el respingo del Uchiha. No era algo que él pudiera confirmar —. Así que quiero dar el siguiente paso, por lo que iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.

— ¡Hey! ¿No estás apurando demasiado las cosas? — Intentó Charasuke a la vez que se adelantaba un paso hacia ella.

— No — Le respondió divertida —, me he contenido mucho tiempo para esto. ¿Sabes lo que haré en el primer momento en que lo vea?

Se acercó al chico suavemente. Este retrocedió como si ella fuera venenosa. No llegó muy lejos, de todas formas, y pronto Ino estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, sosteniendo sus brazos con firmeza.

— Le daré uno de esos besos de los que tanto hablan mis viejas conquistas — Los ojos brunos le devolvieron una mirada casi asustada — Y sabes de lo que hablo, ¿cierto?

Si Charasuke hubiera podido ponerse más blanco… Ino se apartó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

— Nos vemos luego.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del salón. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que escuchara pasos en su dirección, pero debieron pasar otros cinco antes de que Charasuke se decidiera a tomarla por uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó ella al darse la vuelta. El agarre en su brazo era muy fuerte, pero el Uchiha no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Su mirada, sin embargo, parecía de súplica, e Ino se cuestionó qué tan difícil había sido para él aceptar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Y con aquella expresión, no pudo evitar recordar aquella célebre frase cuyo autor no le interesaba recordar, que decía que el amor, ante todo, era una decisión. Tenía ganas de agarrar a ese hombre y mostrarle lo que tenía enfrente, decirle lo que sabía y preguntarle si realmente creía que aquello era producto de una decisión. No lo parecía. A sus ojos, se veía como algo que simplemente tenía que pasar. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como una decisión, días como aquellos no existirían.

Y así estaba bien.

— No lo hagas — Murmuró Charasuke luego de un gran esfuerzo. Ino sonrió.

— No lo haré, tontito — Respondió al tiempo que se deshacía de su agarre. Eso pareció bastar para que él entendiera que había caído directo en el juego, mas la chica notó con cierto alivio que no estaba molesto —. En cambio, creo que tú sí tienes mucho que hacer, ¿verdad?

Pasó un rato antes de que Charasuke asintiera. Pero sonreía, y eso era lo importante.

— o —

Se había rendido hacía ya bastante rato y había optado por ir a buscar alguno de los postres que ofrecían en el festival. Al final, no se sintió lo suficientemente bien para continuar entre el mar de gente y una vez consiguió su dango, volvió a esconderse en la escuela.

Había divisado a gran parte de sus amigos, algunos pasándola bien y otros de un lado a otro ayudando con los preparativos. Para esa hora, se suponía que él estaría comprando algún platillo súper cursi para compartirlo con Sasuke, pero dado que las cosas habían resultado de esa manera, sólo le quedaba esperar a la fogata, encontrar a Menma y largarse lo más pronto posible antes de que el calor del fuego le obligara a ver algo que no deseaba.

Como esa cara que tenía enfrente, por ejemplo.

…

Oh.

Naruto habría vendido su alma en ese momento con tal de volver el tiempo para dar la vuelta en el pasillo anterior. Luego pensó que, de una forma u otra, no podía evitarlo para siempre.

— Sasuke.

El aludido caminaba hacia él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. No sonrió cuando lo vio ni le devolvió el saludo con más que un asentimiento. Naruto supuso que debía sentirse bastante mal por lo ocurrido con su confesión.

Ya una vez allí y con el cúmulo de emociones que fluían en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error creer que podía consolarlo, siendo que él se sentía tal vez peor y no era capaz de manejarlo correctamente. Tal vez lo más sabio era buscar un pretexto para alejarse de él, para no tener que verlo y darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado de las manos. Ya cuando hubiera superado el mal trago lo buscaría, de momento debía marcharse.

— Ha sido un gran día para ti, ¿cierto? — Murmuró Sasuke. Naruto creyó escuchar algo parecido al despecho en su tono de voz. Por inercia, respondió también con coraje reprimido.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me la he pasado bastante bien — Trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió alzar un poco los labios —. Es un gran día para el amor, la amistad y todas esas cosas, ¿no lo crees?

— En absoluto — Respondió el Uchiha, pero ya no observaba a Naruto. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Sasuke tenía los puños apretados.

 _Vamos, es obvio que necesita hablar de ello. Dale una mano._ Era la vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, pero él se sentía incapaz de obedecerla. No quería escuchar del rechazo, de su profundo amor a Sakura, de su hora de depresión ni que tal vez lo intentaría de nuevo el próximo año.

 _Pero, sobre todas las cosas, es tu amigo, ¿cierto?_

Y Naruto no tenía cómo responder a eso.

Abrió la boca.

— Bien, imagino que debes estar muy ocupado, así que ya no te haré perder el tiempo — Fue la voz de Sasuke, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, su voz y prácticamente también a Naruto, en dos partes. Pasó a su lado, sin verlo de nuevo —. Nos vemos luego, Naruto.

El rubio creía que no podía haber peor rechazo que el que indirectamente había sufrido en la mañana, luego sintió la indiferencia de Sasuke en ese momento. No pudo moverse, ni siquiera para voltearse y gritarle que era un imbécil. No estaba dispuesto a ahogar su llanto mientras le decía que fuera fuerte y esperara otro año, porque a Sasuke no parecía importarle otra cosa que lo que acababa de sufrir, ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

Los pasos del moreno se perdieron a la distancia.

Luego Naruto corrió, hacia el lado opuesto.

— o —

— ¿Qué es esto?

A pesar de su empeño en conseguir más rosas que su hermano, Charasuke nunca las conservaba. Juntaba su ramo, sí, y lo colocaba en la fogata al lado de todos los demás, pero nunca iba por él cuando terminaba el evento.

Sus flores debían seguir en su salón o inclusive ya adornando la fogata, pero dentro de su casillero, al que Ino lo había acompañado mientras él seguía redescubriendo los matices de significado de sus momentos con Menma, había una solitaria flor azul, con un lazo rojo amarrado al tallo.

— Yo la llamo "La rosa de la amante frustrada" — Respondió él, interrumpiendo su perorata —. Estaba en mi pupitre cuando llegué esta mañana.

— ¿No sabes de quién es?

— No, a esta persona aparentemente no le importó romper las reglas y la dejó ahí. Lo único que la diferencia de las demás es el lazo.

— ¿Y a qué debe el nombre tan raro que le has puesto?

Charasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba aburrido, así que imaginé una historia alrededor de ella.

— Vaya.

— Hasta la haré en fanfiction.

— ¡Qué descaro!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sería algo interesante de leer! — Charasuke hizo un ademán dramático con la mano — ¡La triste historia de la mujer desesperada, incapaz de declarar su amor, pero que deja un símbolo como muestra de que sus sentimientos perduran!

— Yo lo leería — Interrumpió una tercera voz. Hinata avanzaba hacia ellos cargando un par de cajas con lo que reconocieron como fuegos artificiales —, pero, de momento, necesito que me prestes a Ino un rato, ¿puedes?

Charasuke asintió luego de un momento, y tras asegurarse de que estaría bien, Ino tomó una de las cajas. Se encaminaron hacia el tercer piso luego de un último vistazo al chico, que sostenía la flor mientras murmuraba algo.

— Tengo mucho que contarte — Murmuró Ino.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? Está hablando con una flor —. Hinata parecía preocupada.

— No es cualquier flor, tiene un lacito.

— ¡Eso no cambia nada!

— Tranquila — Respondió la rubia. Era inevitable sentirse una especie de cupido con todo lo que había ocurrido —, estará bien.

— o —

— Vaya.

— ¿Cómo que vaya? ¿No te parece que esta situación amerita algo más que eso?

Kiba y Shikamaru habían seguido a Naruto todo el tiempo, luego de pedir que cerraran con llave el armario donde estaba la botella de cloro. Fueron testigos del momento de la compra del dango y también de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kiba no podía estar más molesto, pero Shikamaru parecía hasta aliviado.

— No amerita nada más que un "vaya", te lo aseguro — Le respondió al Inuzuka, que parecía reclamarle su falta de sensibilidad.

— Acabamos de ver cómo se rompe una amistad, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

— No seas idiota, estamos hablando de Naruto y Sasuke — Shikamaru podía asegurar que esos dos se soportaban todo incluso desde sus vidas anteriores.

— ¡Sobre todo porque son ellos!

— No te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

Su amigo parpadeó con incredulidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sasuke no está bien — Respondió, y señaló al otro extremo del pasillo, donde todavía era visible la cabellera de Sasuke. Estaba recargado contra los casilleros y sobaba su frente, aunque a esa distancia era imposible ver su rostro.

— Por supuesto que no lo está, Sakura le rechazó.

— ¿Que yo hice qué? — Ambos amigos se sobresaltaron y, por inercia, se apartaron del campo de visión del Uchiha jalando a la recién llegada — Hey, ¿qué diablos les pasa?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Kiba.

— Terminé mis deberes como presidenta, pero ninguno de ustedes estaba en el patio y entré a buscarlos — Respondió ella entre susurros, pero lucía molesta —. ¿Por qué están espiando a Sasuke? ¡Así nunca se le va a declarar a Naruto!

Si los silencios pesaran, ellos habrían muerto aplastados en ese instante.

… ¿Qué?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura los miró con incredulidad, como si estuviera sorprendida de que no lo supieran. Cruzó los brazos, dispuesta a darles su respectiva regañiza.

— Sasuke lleva un mes planeando declararse a Naruto. Se suponía que lo iba a hacer cuando terminaran las clases, pero no lo ha encontrado — Kiba veía a la pelirrosa como si tuviera arañas en la cara, Shikamaru tenía cara de desear la muerte por tercera vez en el día y ella ya no pudo soportar la tensión —. ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

— Sasuke se te declaró esta mañana — Respondió Kiba cuando recuperó el habla.

— Tú nos lo dijiste — Argumentó Shikamaru.

La pelirrosa los miró buen rato, sin comprender.

— Charasuke se me declaró esta mañana, eso fue lo que me preguntaron.

— Nosotros te preguntamos por Sasuke.

— Pero él no había llegado a la escuela para esa hora.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Él fue a casa de Naruto, a buscar a su madre — Respondió la pelirrosa.

— Pero Naruto asegura que fue Sasuke quien se te declaró.

— Eso es porque el idiota de Charasuke se vistió como él — La Haruno había alzado los brazos, exasperada —, por eso todo mundo se confundió. Ya Menma le había dicho que se cambiara, pero ya no pudo hacerlo cuando entró a clases y dijo que lo haría después de darme la rosa.

No hubo declaración, no hubo rechazo.

¿Entonces…?

— ¿Y por qué demonios Sasuke está tan molesto? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

— Tal vez piensa que Naruto se le declaró a Hinata.

La cabeza de Lee apareció ante ellos. En realidad, Lee había decidido sólo sacar la cabeza del armario de limpieza junto al que estaban. Debía llevar escondido ahí buen rato. Luego del susto, Sakura le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero Shikamaru estableció prioridades.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Lee tragó saliva sin apartar la vista de Sakura.

— Cuando escapaba de ella, tropecé con Sasuke, pero parecía que antes había estado espiando a alguien en el otro pasillo. Me miró mal y se fue. Cuando seguí mi camino vi que Naruto le daba una rosa azul a Hinata, pero era de las que se le habían caído, no suya.

— Yo también lo vi, cuando te encontré con ellos — Murmuró Sakura al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su boca —. Pero no pensé…

— Demonios — Dijo Shikamaru.

— Santa mierda — Se quejó Kiba.

—… ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Lee al tiempo que salía de su escondite. Shikamaru y Kiba revisaron sus relojes, y Sakura y Lee buscaron la ventana para ver la posición del sol, que en ese momento brillaba, sólido, cerca del horizonte.

Era regla general que después de la puesta de sol, no podía entregarse ninguna rosa. La tradición decía que perdía su validez y sólo llenaba de malos augurios a las personas involucradas, como una maldición.

Si Naruto y Sasuke no se encontraban antes de que el sol se ocultara…

— Todavía podemos hacerlo — Murmuró Kiba al cabo de un momento.

— No nos dará tiempo suficiente para explicarles — Cortó Nara.

— No es necesario — Rebatió Sakura —, sólo hay que hacerles ver su error.

— Debemos hacer que se encuentren aquí — Apuro Lee —. ¡Ahora!

— Kiba, Lee, con Naruto — Ordenó la pelirrosa —. Debe estar en la azotea. Shikamaru…

— Sasuke ya no está.

— ¡Estúpido Uchiha! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

— ¡Muévanse!

Y luego del curioso intercambio de gritos, el pasillo quedó en silencio. Los pasos se perdieron a la distancia, los ecos de las voces dejaron de sonar, y el sol, impasible, continuó su camino.

— o —

— Ino…

La chica rubia se sobresaltó por el tono de su amiga. Por un momento, creyó que mientras Hinata colocaba los juegos artificiales en orden cerca de la ventana, había encontrado una araña, o algo parecido; mas al volver la vista descubrió que estaba de pie, mirando a la nada y con las manos cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si hubiera descubierto algo sin precedentes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Ino se acercó, ligeramente preocupada. ¿Acaso la chica se sentía mal? Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó para tocarle el hombro, pero como si la hubiera sentido, su amiga se giró hacia ella bruscamente.

— Yo sé de quién es esa flor…

— o —

— ¡Naruto! — Kiba y Lee llegaron a la azotea sin aliento luego de una intensa carrera. Naruto volteó a verlos con extrañeza, sobre todo por el ruido que hacían sus respiraciones. Kiba se agarraba el estómago y Lee se dejó caer en el suelo, creyendo que todo había terminado.

— ¿Qué diablos les pasa? — Naruto no trató de ocultar las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas, harto de aparentar. Kiba quiso hablar, pero las ansias por recuperar el aliento eran más apremiantes. Debió pasar casi un minuto para que pudiera articular palabra.

— Tienes… suke…

— ¿Eh? — Su rubio amigo lo miró con extrañeza. Lee trató de hacerlo.

— Sasuke Naruto creer todo Hinata perdido rosa azul — Y dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo.

—… ¿Quieren que llame a un médico?

De pronto, fue víctima del agarre de hierro de Kiba sobre su brazo. La determinación en los ojos de este era resultado de un día entero desperdiciado en un malentendido que pudo haberse solucionado si las personas correctas se hubieran encontrado, pero Naruto no tenía forma de saberlo.

— Sasuke… No se le declaró… A Sakura… — Dijo entre ruidosas respiraciones. El ojiazul abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡Yo lo vi!

— ¡Viste mal, maldita… sea!

Kiba le sostuvo por ambos hombros, y apenas aferró la camisa con fuerza suficiente, lo zarandeó sin piedad.

— Tienes que ir con el ahora.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

— ¡La puesta de sol!

— ¿Y eso qué tiene?

— ¡Él tiene una rosa para ti, idiota!

Naruto reaccionó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, sólo que no podía tocarse el corazón como incrédulamente lo habría hecho con la mejilla. El color no se decidía entre subir a su rostro o abandonarlo por completo. Tan quieto como se quedó, Kiba no estaba seguro de que hubiera interpretado su mensaje correctamente.

— Una rosa azul, Naruto… Él te corresponde… Ahora lo sabes — El viento golpeó con fuerza los rostros de ambos, pero ni esa sensación pareció sacar al rubio del letargo. Con tan poco tiempo disponible, Kiba no podía esperar, así que la cachetada metafórica de momentos antes, se volvió real —. ¡VE, MALDITA SEA!

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces, recuperado.

Segundos después, le sonrió. Kiba creyó que moriría deslumbrado por su intensidad.

Luego corrió a las escaleras.

— ¡Gracias-ttebayo!

— ¡Está en el segundo piso! — Gritó Kiba con sus últimas fuerzas, luego se dejó caer, rendido, junto a Lee —. Suerte… — Murmuró.

Cerca de un minuto después, una voz rasposa se escuchó a su lado.

— Sakura es linda… — Al parecer, Lee no estaba muerto, sólo zafado.

— Te ha perseguido todo el día… — Le recordó Kiba.

Lee ladeó el rostro para encontrar al Inuzuka.

— ¿Y lo habría hecho si no sintiera algo por mí? — El chico con peinado de hongo colocó su dedo índice en su sien, como si hubiera sacado la conclusión de año. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo.

Kiba prefirió no contestar.

— o —

Sasuke se sentía ridículo de que algo así le afectara tanto.

Sí, todos sus planes se habían ido al demonio, se había roto su corazón y lo que deparaba un futuro acompañado de Naruto… Y la Hyuuga… Tomados de la mano, no era algo que le agradara en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, aquella rosa en su mano era el símbolo de lo que sentía, no de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sería doloroso ver como con los días perdía color, sus pétalos se marchitaban y se llenaba su habitación con el olor nauseabundo de su podredumbre. Sus sentimientos no cambiarían, pero no podía negar que había cierta misticidad envolvente que rodeaba la rosa, que hacía imposible que la soltara aunque ya la tuviera inclinada contra el bote de basura.

Debía ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo.

Era por su bien, por el bien de su amistad con Naruto.

No era deshacerse de sus sentimientos. Simplemente ponerlos en pausa.

Tal vez para siempre...

No quería pensar en eso.

Y se estaba tardando demasiado. Todavía debía buscar a Charasuke, fingir que se divertía en el festival y que se alegraba de la gran noticia que Naruto tendría para todos.

Todavía tenía que verlos abrazados frente a la fogata.

Su mano temblaba sobre el contenedor.

Se sentía estúpido. Sentirse así le daba coraje, y el coraje alimentaba su dolor y el dolor debía ser suficiente para que sus dedos se abrieran, para que soltara esa jodida flor de una maldita vez y se olvidara de todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Lo necesitaba.

 _Odia, odia._

 _Deshazte de esa estúpida flor._

 _Un dedo a la vez…_

El meñique se apartó del tallo.

Y todavía faltaba demasiado. Fue casi un delirio apartar el índice, y el anular.

Una vez apartara el pulgar, todo se acababa. La flor caía dentro del contenedor y sus intenciones quedarían olvidadas.

Qué mejor manera de pasarla un catorce de febrero. Por eso no creía en fechas estúpidas. Ojalá se hubiera mantenido así.

Su dedo empezó a moverse.

Lo próximo que supo era que estaba en el suelo, que algo aplastaba la mitad de su cuerpo y que la rosa ya no estaba en su mano.

Sino en la de Shikamaru.

Distinguió una maraña de cabellos rosas sobre su pecho, el dolor del golpe y una vocecita chillona, que no alcanzaba a entender porque sus sentidos parecían haberse desconectado. Fue la voz de Shikamaru la que pudo entender primero.

— ¿Tenías que taclearlo? — Preguntó con evidente molestia. La cosa sobre él murmuró algo, a lo que Nara respondió rodando los ojos. Luego se dirigió hacia él —. Necesitarás esto — Le extendió la rosa. Sasuke la tomó sin vacilar, porque se sentía antinatural que alguien más la cogiera.

— No la necesito — Respondió. No entendía qué hacían ellos ahí, pero no le interesaba.

— ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Sasuke?! — Gritó la pelirrosa casi al lado de su oído.

— Me lastimas, Sakura.

— ¡Naruto te iba a dar su rosa! — Sus palabras desesperadas acompañaron al golpetear intenso en el pecho de Sasuke. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? —. ¡Pero hubo un malentendido! ¡Lo que tú viste no era real!

El deje amargo se acentuó en su pecho.

— Sé lo que vi, no necesitas aclararme nada.

— No seas tan cabeza dura, Uchiha — Fue Shikamaru el que habló —. Naruto creyó casi todo el día que le habías dado una flor azul a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué creyó eso?

— ¿Importa ahora? — Preguntó Sakura agresivamente, sosteniendo la solapa de su camisa con fuerza —. ¡Él te está buscando!

— ¿Para qué?

— Escuchó que tienes algo para él — Respondió Shikamaru al bajar la vista a la mano de Sasuke, donde descansaba la rosa.

— Prometo que te contaré todo después — Dijo Sakura antes de levantarse. Le extendió una mano para que se pusiera en pie —. Pero, ahora, debes ir a buscarlo.

— Él está haciendo lo mismo, en el segundo piso.

Sasuke se puso en pie, no muy seguro de que debiera hacerles caso. ¿Qué explicación podría haber a lo que había visto? Quiso cuestionarlos, sobre todo porque era extraño que ellos se acercaran como si nada a contarle sobre algo que se suponía que sólo sabía él, pero cuando iba a hablar, lo escuchó.

— ¡Sasuke!

Era Naruto, en el piso de arriba, si no se equivocaba.

Volteó a ver a Sakura y Shikamaru un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles? Nara hizo su propia interpretación.

— De nada.

Luego de un momento, Sasuke asintió y se alejó de ellos. Corrió hacia las escaleras, pronto se perdió de vista.

Con su respiración entrecortada, Shikamaru tardó en escuchar el sollozo de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Estás llorando?

La chica asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

— Ha sido un día de mierda, estoy sensible… — Dijo entre sollozos, mas después de un momento alzó la vista hacia él —. Pero algo bueno salió, ¿no?

Sí, algo bueno.

Como una chispa, un recordatorio de que la vida estaba llena de disparates, que los malentendidos siempre tenían una solución, que siempre hay otra manera de contar una historia.

— Tienes razón — Concedió Shikamaru.

— o —

— ¡Naruto!

Cuando lo escuchó, casi se le salió el corazón. Había temido que Sasuke se cansara de buscarlo, sobre todo porque había tenido que pasar a su casillero para coger la rosa. Le contestó de inmediato, casi de forma automática.

— ¡Sasuke!

El reloj marcaba casi las seis, pero era esa época del año en que oscurecía temprano. Naruto podía ver todavía el brillo del astro rey, pero no duraría mucho y encontrar a Sasuke era sólo el principio.

Kiba le dijo que fuera al segundo piso, pero no a qué parte.

La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba en todos lados gracias al eco y al vacío. No había nadie más cerca, sus pasos apresurados se confundían con los de la persona que buscaba y por un momento, Naruto temió perseguirse a sí mismo.

El brillo del sol no le dejaba ver claramente.

— ¡Teme! — Apretó el tallo de su rosa con fuerza, como temiendo que su carrera fuera lo suficientemente brusca como para dejarla caer. Nunca se perdonaría eso.

— ¡Naruto! — Esta vez distinguió que había sido más cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que había reservado para aquella noche de fogata y fuegos artificiales. Tanto que decirle que sentía que la noche se quedaba corta, que tal vez nunca terminaría.

¿Él estaría dispuesto a escucharlo para siempre?

Lo vio.

Sasuke también lo hizo.

Pero se vieron tarde.

Sus frentes chocaron.

Ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

La visión de ambos se nubló. Al enderezarse, sobaron su frente con la mano libre, mientras que la otra mantenía su respectiva rosa a salvo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, como si no se hubieran visto en años. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez y el color azul de las flores parecía brillar más que nunca, iluminadas por los últimos rayos de sol.

Les dolía todo: había sido un desgastante, pesado y enredado día de sorpresas gratas y no gratas.

Pero, de alguna manera, se sentían bien.

Y de pronto, ambos rieron.

— o —

— Entonces, ¿Naruto creyó que Sasuke se le había declarado a Sakura?

— Sí, pero había sido Charasuke.

— ¿Y por qué Sasuke estaba enojado?

— Porque Naruto se declaró a Hinata.

— ¿De verdad?

— No, Lee dijo que eso había visto.

— ¿No había sido Sasuke?

— Sí, pero chocó con Lee cuando se iba.

— ¿Entonces fue un malentendido?

— ¿El qué?

— Lo de Hinata y Naruto.

— Pues sí, es que ella había tirado las flores.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Perseguimos a Sasuke para decirle la verdad.

— Nosotros perseguimos a Naruto.

— Lee se desmayó.

— ¡No me desmayé!

— Y dijo que Sakura era bonita.

— Okay, tal vez sí me desmayé.

— De acuerdo — Murmuró Nara a Hinata, que junto a él veía cómo Sakura, Lee y Kiba trataban de contarle a Tenten todo el malentendido que se había armado aquella tarde —. Visto así, sí es más problemático de lo que creí.

Luego de que Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaran sus rosas y las colocaran en sus respectivas solapas, el grupo había dejado el edificio para disfrutar el resto del festival y darles algo de privacidad en lo que se ponían al corriente de todo su día.

Sakura había visto a Charasuke vagar por un pasillo y lo había perseguido hasta que el pobre se escondió en algún lugar indescifrable. Ino la regañó después por eso, porque no podía encontrarlo y necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante. Seguía buscándolo, a media hora de que todo hubiera terminado.

Naruto y Sasuke les habían alcanzado unos minutos atrás. Se acercaron a la fogata, con las manos unidas, y a la vez tomaron sus rosas para lanzarlas al fuego. Obviamente, este no se coloreaba de azul, pero si uno se concentraba en los pétalos podía fingir, por un momento, que todo era de ese color.

La última parte de la tradición siempre era la más hermosa, la más significativa también. Era una promesa al fuego de que aquellas manos estarían juntas por mucho tiempo. Ninguno del grupo lo dudaba.

Después, Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en el pasto cerca de ellos, pero lo suficientemente apartados para no escuchar el recuento de lo ocurrido. Así era mejor, porque hasta Tenten se veía abrumada tratando de entender todo lo que le contaban.

— Vendré al rato — Murmuró Hinata al levantarse. Kiba se había separado del grupo y la esperaba un poco más allá, para hacer la quema simbólica de sus rosas antes de ir a su cita el resto de la noche. Shikamaru contempló sus siluetas titilantes y no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia, pero la llegada del más buscado consiguió distraerlo.

— Te creíamos muerto — Murmuró Lee. Sakura no dijo nada, pero le miró mal, mas no intentó levantarse ni mostrarle que aún quería partirle la cara. Charasuke lo agradeció; lucía realmente agotado.

— Creí que estabas con Menma — Dijo Shikamaru cuando el Uchiha se sentó a su lado. Ante la mención, Charasuke frunció el ceño.

— Sé exactamente dónde está.

— No me sorprende.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Charasuke, incrédulo —. ¿Realmente nada?

— Son como uña y mugre, Uchiha — Respondió Nara, encogiendo sus hombros ligeramente —. Eres la mugre más insistente que he visto alguna vez.

— ¡Oye! — Mas cuando Nara volvió la vista al chico, se dio cuenta de que este sonreía. Pasaron un rato en silencio, lo cual era extraño viniendo de Charasuke, que siempre parecía tener algo de qué hablar.

— ¿Estás bien?

— En realidad, estoy a punto de desmayarme de miedo, pero supongo que podría estar peor — Y sí, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que estaba más pálido de lo normal, por eso mismo no terminaba de entender su sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres ir al médico?

— No te apures — Respondió —, sólo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando vuelva.

— ¿Volver de dónde?

Charasuke se levantó.

— Aún no lo sé, pero si las cosas salen mal, necesitaré a alguien con quien emborracharme y tú pareces el candidato indicado.

— Me siento halagado — Respondió Shikamaru, mordaz. El Uchiha le sonrió antes de alejarse rumbo al instituto.

Nara no era idiota, sabía lo que el Uchiha quería, a dónde iba y, más específicamente, con quien iba.

Por lo tanto, sabía que no iba a regresar.

Ino se sentó a su lado unos minutos después.

— Ya le dije — Murmuró — No puedo entender cómo es que se sorprendió tanto.

— Charasuke es un denso selectivo, ya deberías saberlo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando distraídamente la conversación entre Sakura y Lee y viendo de vez en cuando a Naruto y Sasuke, que se habían quedado en silencio mucho rato atrás para hacer cosas más interesantes. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru debieron apartar la vista.

— Págame — Dijo Ino un rato después al extender su mano a Shikamaru; este le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— El trato era que te pagaría si pasaban juntos hoy.

— El día no se ha acabado y Charasuke está en camino, ¿qué más quieres? — Se defendió Ino —. Además, tú dijiste que sería otro año como cualquiera entre esos dos, y ya quedó claro que no fue así.

En ese aspecto, ella tenía un punto. Luego de mucho pensarlo y lamentarse en silencio, sacó dos mil yenes y se los entregó a regañadientes. Ino sonrió ampliamente.

— Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

— No volveré a hacer apuestas contigo.

— Más bien, deberías confiar en el amor alguna vez, ¿no lo crees? — Preguntó ella con voz pilla. Nara rodó los ojos.

— Me voy, eres demasiado cursi.

— ¡Shikamaru!

— Dices cosas dignas de telenovela, me asustas.

Pero su impráctica huida se interrumpió con un brillo inusual sobre sus cabezas.

Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

— o —

Llevaba buen rato de pie a un lado de la puerta, acomodado de tal forma que era imposible verlo desde el interior del salón. Sus pies se removían en el suelo debido a la vacilación. Nunca había dudado tanto por una nueva conquista, pero este caso era muy distinto; tan distinto que, por un momento, se cuestionó si realmente alguna vez había sabido enamorar a alguien, o sólo había creído que lo hacía.

Pero, ¡qué va! Charasuke siempre encontraba la manera de salir adelante y esta no sería la excepción. Supo que debía dejar de pensar y pasar a la acción, que las mejores cosas salían de forma espontánea y que, al fin y al cabo, aquella persona lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabría leerlo a la perfección.

Se decidió a entrar al salón. Se encontraba vacío excepto por una persona, lo cual no era motivo de sorpresa porque el evento principal se llevaba a cabo justo en ese momento, en el patio del colegio. Por alguna razón, no tenía ninguna prisa por ir, no al menos, sin él.

Menma estaba en el pupitre más cercano al escritorio del profesor, leyendo el mismo libro que le vio sacar en la mañana de su casillero y el que guardó violentamente en la mochila durante su encuentro unas horas antes. No alzó la vista, seguro sabía de quién se trataba. Sólo cerró el libro cuando Charasuke se sentó sobre el escritorio, frente a él.

— No tendrías que estar aquí.

— Oh, qué bienvenida tan agradable.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, tus conquistas de hoy deben estar buscándote.

— Últimamente mi hermano se las lleva todas, al parecer no quieren compartir y yo ya les he dicho que soy para todas.

— Pronto volverán a ti, tu hermano ya está ocupado — Comentó Menma al volver a su lectura, pero antes de que terminara el primer párrafo, Charasuke colocó su mano sobre la página y de un golpe el libro volvió al pupitre. Menma ya no se cabreaba con él, pero tampoco era muy tolerante a ese tipo de acciones — ¿A qué mierda debo eso?

En respuesta, el Uchiha colocó la rosa con el lazo rojo sobre el libro abierto. Menma la observó con indiferencia, pero Charasuke fue capaz de notar que la reconocía.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberla enviado?

— ¿Tengo cara de conocer a toda la maldita escuela? — Respondió el ojiazul con simpleza. Charasuke tampoco era muy paciente y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Sabes? Ino me dijo que, cuando Hinata arreglaba ese salón del otro edificio, en la mañana — Charasuke señaló al través de la ventana al salón paralelo en el otro edificio —, vio a la persona que puso esta rosa sobre mi pupitre.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la tomó de nuevo y la colocó en su solapa. Menma la siguió con la mirada y luego alzó la vista a los ojos brunos. No dijo nada, pero su acostumbrado estoicismo se había aligerado con una mueca inconforme.

— Parece que Yamanaka disfruta divulgar asuntos ajenos.

— ¡Por favor, Menma! — Exclamó el Uchiha fingiendo sufrimiento —. ¡Rompiste las reglas! ¡La rosa se debe entregar a la persona directamente!

— Yamanaka también ha roto la regla mínima de privacidad en este instituto, pero ya me las arreglaré con ella.

— ¡¿Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te me has declarado y eso es lo único que te importa?!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? — Preguntó Menma con evidente molestia — ¿Quieres que te diga a la cara que me gustas para así poder inflar más tu ego? ¿Para que puedas burlarte de mí a gusto y tengas un chisme que contarle a tu hermano cuando vuelvas a casa?

Por un momento, Charasuke no supo qué decir. Le dolía que pensara de él de esa manera, pero tampoco podía culparlo. Que cuando se ponía pesado, llegaba a tener esa actitud irritante con todos, mas nunca con Menma, nunca era con Menma. Nunca, y apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Se sumieron en un extraño e incómodo silencio, luego del cual el Uzumaki se levantó de su asiento.

— Me iré a casa. Cuando veas a Sasuke, le dices que mi madre mandó decir que lo sigue pensando, porque una mascota en casa no es accesible para nosotros.

— ¿Así que sólo te irás así? — Charasuke comenzaba a cabrearse.

— Si lo piensas mejor, te estoy dando la oportunidad de no tener que hablar de esto — Menma no dejó de caminar.

— ¡¿Por qué piensas que no quiero hablar de esto?! — Le peguntó al levantarse y cerrar la distancia entre ellos para sostener su hombro. Le hizo ladear el cuerpo y de nuevo esos impenetrables ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos.

Menma apartó su mano a la vez que se ponía de frente a él.

— Dime, Charasuke, ¿te gusto? — Ante la pregunta, al aludido se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. Era algo que había pensado antes de venir, que había pensado desde el momento en que Ino lo había insinuado. Que había sentido desde que Sasuke le había mentido con la declaración y que confirmó cuando vio a Naruto y a Sasuke junto a la hoguera, donde nada les importaba que no fuera el otro y todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. ¿Era esa una respuesta? — Porque si no es así, estoy plenamente seguro de que no hay necesidad de hablarlo. Creí que lo entenderías.

— Es… — Vaciló —. Es sólo que me sorprendió.

— Es comprensible, pero no quiero forzarte a darme una respuesta, así que nunca la he buscado — Era sorprendente como Menma manejaba el asunto con tanta naturalidad. Sí, había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo en su mirada que Charasuke no podía sacarse de la cabeza, pero nada en comparación con él mismo y su aparente incapacidad de manejar la situación.

Y aunque tenía la mente muy distraída, no pudo evitar escuchar de nuevo unas palabras en su cabeza: _"nunca la he buscado"_.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…? — Pero sus propias memorias le respondieron. Porque antes de ser un hilo rojo, había sido verde, antes amarillo y el primero que recordaba, azul. Menma le había dejado una rosa en su pupitre cuatro años seguidos.

Una leve risita escapó de los labios del ojiazul.

— Vaya, creí que ya venías con esa información.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— ¿Para qué declararme al chico más mujeriego de la escuela, con miedo al compromiso y a las relaciones de más de dos semanas? — Preguntó Menma, sin quitar la sonrisa —. Yo no quiero lo que estás dispuesto a darle a los demás y sobre todo, no quiero perder tu amistad por algo unilateral.

A pesar de sus palabras, Menma seguía serio y sin vacilaciones, tal y como Charasuke lo conocía. Sin embargo, este sabía también que su amigo no ocultaba sus emociones al considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo, y el que lo hubiera hecho solamente para no incomodarlo lo enterneció de sobremanera.

Y ese era Menma, no el que todos conocían, ese Menma que siempre parecía guardar algo exclusivo para él. Y, en ese momento, la palabra "exclusivo" no le causó ninguna incomodidad.

— ¿Y si sólo fuera para ti? — Preguntó en un murmullo suave, casi un ronroneo. Los ojos de Menma se abrieron como platos un segundo y Charasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo, el que planeaba todo, no había pensado en nada si su respuesta era esa.

El salón se iluminó momentáneamente por la luz de los fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— ¿Para qué crees que vine?

— ¿Porque te encanta alardear?

— No me has contestado — Reprochó el Uchiha en un susurro a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a Menma.

El color subió al rostro del ojiazul con rapidez casi cómica. Incluso Charasuke le vio intenciones de hacerse hacia atrás, pero lo conocía y sabía que no se permitiría semejante muestra de vacilación.

— No juegues conmigo, no tienes que hacer esto — Contestó Menma con voz ahogada.

— Quiero hacerlo.

— Hace dos minutos no sabías que querías.

— ¡Hace dos minutos no sabía la mitad de lo que sé ahora!

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo haces por compasión? Eso tal vez es peor.

— ¡No es lo que quise decir!

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— ¡Que me gustas, joder!

— ¿Y hace dos minutos no te gustaba?

— ¡No! ¡Es decir, sí!

— ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar ahora?

— Por Dios, sólo cállate — Y Menma se calló, porque el idiota de Charasuke, dominado por una torpeza que en ninguna de sus conquistas había tenido, lo atrajo a sí para besarlo. Al principio Menma no supo cómo reaccionar, mas siendo el Uchiha su debilidad desde hace tanto tiempo, se permitió cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación. Sus manos se movieron a la cintura de Charasuke y éste colocó una mano tras su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Charasuke sabía de primeros besos, Menma también, pero no fue una sorpresa que supiera tan inexperto, tan repentino; ni que se sintiera tan bien tener al otro en brazos, que no hubiera en ellos el más mínimo deseo de alejarse. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente separaran sus labios.

— ¿Entonces…? — La actitud de Charasuke se volvió un intermedio entre coquetería y lo de siempre, cuando no estaba ligando chicas o fingiendo ser mejor que su hermano. Sostuvo uno de los mechones del cabello de Menma entre sus dedos sin dejar de mirarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que buscaba ese tono de azul con más frecuencia de lo que recordaba, que se veía especialmente interesante con las luces de colores que iluminaban desde fuera.

— No puedes retractarte, Uchiha — Dijo Menma con seriedad, más recuperado y con una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

— No pensaba hacerlo — Contestó Charasuke con seguridad.

—Tendrás que decirle adiós a tu club de fans.

— Se me hace justo.

— Y se acabaron los fines de semana de antros de mala muerte.

— …

— Charasuke…

— ¡P-pero los especiales de sábado en la noche!

— ¡Un día te van a matar ahí y no voy a ir a recoger un cadáver!

— ¡Pero es un ofertón!

—… Como quieras entonces.

— ¡No, Menma, no es cierto!

— Claro, ahora te arrepientes.

— ¡No me dejes aquí, yo te amo!

— Oye, eso no se dice a la ligera, no seas imbécil.

— Ya, pero te lo diré algún día, ¿no?

Ah, esa sonrisa coqueta… Era la primera vez que no le provocaba un dolor de cabeza, la primera que podía verla más de cinco segundos sin que pareciera extraño, sin que Charasuke le cuestionara por su extraña actitud. Esta vez le sonreía, y con esa sonrisa venía también su cálida mano, que parecía tan delgada envuelta en la suya que Menma temió romperla con su agarre torpe.

Seguía molesto, por todo y por nada, pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa con un leve apretón.

— Tal vez.

— o —

— Entonces, ¿te encerraste en un armario con tres latas de refresco y dos hamburguesas, planeando quedarte ahí el resto de tu vida?

—… Cállate, Sasuke.

FIN.

Les contaré rápidamente. Quería actualizar Error Genético, Roleplayers y subir esta pequeña historia para el catorce de febrero, luego entré a la universidad y pensé que EG podía esperar. Luego me dejaron tarea y pensé que RP podía esperar, sobre todo porque era ésta historia la que se centraba en la fecha. Luego me dejaron más tarea y es por eso que apenas lo subo :'v

No sé qué decir. Espero les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo desde tantos puntos de vista y confieso que fue algo mareador. Si me quieren, dejarán reviews diciéndome qué les pareció. Si no, me dejarán reviews diciéndome qué les pareció porque en el fondo me odian y desean que me salga del fandom :v

Espero hayan pasado un hermoso día de los enamorados. Un gran abrazo a todos :3


End file.
